The Tower
by Celenae
Summary: A strange and mysterious evil enters the halls of Hogwarts, the mind of a certain student and the heart of another. As Harry falls for Hermione and Ron falls off his rocker, the forces of good and evil fight the ultimate battle - bringing Harry, Ron, and
1. The Dream

Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote something!! I hope that you enjoy, and I do welcome some constructive criticism. I do need to know what you guys want and what I do wrong, so yeah, have fun!!!  
Here's just a small authors note: This is set after Harry's fourth year and he's at the Dursley's house. If anyone can guess where the dream sequence comes from, I'll give you 100 points!! Of course I've changed it quite a bit, so you might not be able to recognize it. I'll shut up now so you can read.  
  


**  
THE TOWER  
**BY CELENAE THE GODDESS OF REVENGE  
  


**THE DREAM  
**  
_What's happening out there?_ thought Harry as he glanced out the window. After his fourth year, Harry was told to stay at his relatives house. He hadn't heard from anyone all summer, and he was beginning to feel alone and excluded.   
  
You think if a Dark Lord was after you, you'd hear something about it, or anything for that matter, he murmured to himself. His summer had been amazingly uneventful. Not one threat, warning, or murder, to his knowledge at least. Harry never got a letter asking to go to Ron's house, he never got any birthday presents, he never even got a note just to say . Many times this scared him, for he felt as though he was being lead into a false sense of security, just like the maze.  
  
HARRY GET DOWN HERE, IT'S TIME TO EAT!!!!!   
  
Uncle Vernon startled him with his powerful voice booming against the walls. He wasn't so sure that he was hungry, but he went down anyway. Harry was pretty sure that he was going to be attacked while sleeping, or have his house blown up or anything. Nothing happened over that summer since the rising of Voldemort. He thought about this as he slowly chewed his food. _Oh well, maybe Dumbledore is right, maybe I am safe here, _he thought as he left the table. He slowly made his way up the stairs, listening for any type of unnormal sound, but all was silent.  
  
As Harry lay in his bed, a vision flashed in his mind, like an explosion in the dark of night. It was of a figure, on a tower, or pillar he wasn't sure for it all went to fast. The one thing that he knew, was that he didn't like the look of this figure at all. The thought started to scare him a bit, but then he remembered that nothing had happened here, and nothing probably will. _I'm being silly, if nothing has happened yet, why would it happen now, just because of that stupid vision,_ a voice said echoing through his mind. _Still............._he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry lay in a dream of complete darkness. Then out of the black night, a bright moon was rising. Under it's thin gleam of light there loomed before him a black wall of rock, pierced by a dark arch like a massive gate. It seemed to Harry that he was lifted up. Flying over he saw that the rock wall was a circle of hills, and that within it was a plain. In the midst of the plain stood a pinnacle of stone, like a vast tower but not made by human hands. On its top stood the figure of a man. The moon as it rose seemed to hang for a moment above his head and illuminate his black robes as the wind stirred them. Up from the dark plain below came the crying of fell voices, and the roaring of giants in war. Suddenly a shadow , like the shape of great wings, passed across the moon. The figure lifted his arms and a green light flashed from the wand that was in his hand. A mighty hippogriff swept down and bore him away. The voices wailed and the giants laughed. There was a noise like a strong wind blowing, and on it was the faint sound of menacing voices calling his name, calling, calling, calling from every direction.   
Death Eaters! thought Harry as he awakened, with the sound of voices still echoing in his mind. He wondered if he would ever again have the courage to leave the safety of these walls.  
  
  
So, do you like? I hope, because if not many people like it I won't continue. Okay, I don't remember Dumbledore ever telling Harry he's safer at the Dursleys. I just say he did, because what I say goes. Also, I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm not sure if it's good, or even if it makes sense. Please tell me. I'm also very sorry if the format is screwed up, but it's out of my hands.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is from the books. I also don't own the format for the dream sequence, I changed quite a bit of it, but the format is not mine. If you can guess where it's from I'll give you 100 points, like I said at the top. Oh yeah, and the world will soon belong to my friend Jen and I, so deal!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Missing

I would like to take this time to say that I don't have a plan for this story, I'm just sort of making it up as I go. So I am very sorry if it is confusing for you, but I'll make ends meet somehow!!!!! I'm also sorry if the format has been screwed up, but that is out of my hands because I don't know how to work this damn thing. Oh yeah, 100 points to NO ONE for guessing where the dream sequence came from. The original dream came from "The Lord Of The Rings" by J.R.R. Tolkien, a brilliant man (but i changed it a lot). Next time, please try and guess, it's not much fun when no one does. Okay, I'll shut up and stop wasting space, please Enjoy and review!!!  


  
  
  
**THE TOWER**  
BY CELENAE THE GODDESS OF REVENGE  
  


**MISSING**  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Why haven't you returned my letters? Was it something I did? I don't get it, anyway Dumbledore said that you haven't contacted him or Sirius either, this is starting to get strange, where are you? He also said that if we hear from you, you can stay with us. Please contact us soon, I'm dying to show you some new moves I can do on the brooms Fred and George bought. It would also give them someone else to do pranks on besides me. Hop to see you soon!  
Ron  
  
"There, that's about right. He'd better answer me soon, or I'll come over there myself and get him" Ron said angrily. He hadn't heard from Harry all summer and Dumbledore had given him permission to have Harry over. Hermione had not been contacted as well. In fact, Pidwidgeon hadn't come back yet, Ron had to use Errol.   
  
"Where's Pidwidgeon? He hasn't been back for 5 days. Now I have to use Errol, and he's not too handy, " Ron told Ginny.  
"Hmmmmm, maybe he just got lost" she replied. It was very odd for the owl to take this long, Harry didn't live too far away. She walked towards the window. Harry, please be all right, she thought to herself.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
A couple of miles away, Harry was sitting up in his bed. He listened carefully to the silence around him, but heard nothing. My dream..............my dream felt so real. I could hear, even feel those who were crying out to me, but for what? I don't understand any of it, Harry thought as he looked around in the darkness. Questions were racing through his mind as he fumbled around for his glasses. He turned on a light, put on is glasses and began to write a letter to Ron.   
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hey, why haven't you given me an owl yet? Anyways, tonight I had this freaky dream. It was dark and there was this tower. On it was some guy, I don't know who though. I'll tell you more when I go to your house. By the way, can I go to your house? I know my uncle would be glad to get me out of here. Well, please write back, I'm VERY bored.  
  
Harry  
  
When Harry finished the letter, he began to write a similar one to Hermione. He then went to the corner to wake Hedwig, only to be greeted by an empty cage. _Where is she?_ he thought, _Oh yeah, I sent her to give Ron a letter about 8 days ago. How come she's not back yet?_ Harry was beginning to get worried. I haven't heard from anyone since school, my owl hasn't come back and this dream...........there's something about it, but I don't know what.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark and gloomy castle, in who knows where:  
  
"Another one my Lord," the servant said, bowing to a man on a chair.  
  
"My my, he does seem to be the popular child now, doesn't he? It certainly is old, not quite useful to me," replied a voice.   
  
"Yes, but it's becoming more and more difficult to catch these things my Lord," the servant said to his master. The man in the chair looked sharply at his servant.  
  
"Are you not trying hard enough. Maybe you should spend sometime downstairs with Rashanna, hmmmmmm? Maybe that will get you moving," the man stood up, glaring at the cowering figure before him. A swift wind blew through the open window and swept through the man's robes, making him look taller and more intimidating.  
  
"NO, PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'll do anything my Lord, ANYTHING." He began to shake at the thought of that hideous creature downstairs. Just the mere mention of it sent shivers down the spine of any person who worked there. He smirked at the sight of a cowering man.   
  
"Very well then, but you'll have to pay for that comment. Now, what we need is something that he values," the man said, pondering what this valued treasure is.  
  
"We've already got this one here," the servant replied, pointing to a black haired man in the corner, with a glazed-over look in his eyes.  
  
"NO YOU FOOL!! I need someone else, someone he can't bare to live without," the figure was beginning to get very angry.  
  
"His friend, the one in this letter," the servant started to shuffle around. "Here it is."  
He gave the letter to his master who seemed very impressed that this scum could think.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting. This may work, of course I will not be sending you to do the work. Goodness knows you'll screw this one up like always. Besides I believe you're already busy," the master told his servant.  
  
"Wh-what's th-that?" He replied, trying find if there was anything he was supposed to do that had been forgotten.  
  
"Why, your little date with Rashanna of course. How could you forget such a thing. Better be on your way, she doesn't like to be kept late when she's hungry," an intensely evil smile began to spread across his face at the look of horror on his servant.  
  
"But you said that..." he was cut of by a piercing glare from his master.  
  
"I know what I said fool, but you are forgetting who's master here, take him away" he pointed at the man and in an instant, two guards dragged him out the door.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Back at the Burrow, A fiery haired young girl was studying in her room. Since her family was always loud, her mother had put a silencing charm on her room, so she would not be disturbed and stop complaining. This prevented her from hearing the anguished cries of her brother as he was being dragged off by a man in black.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Well, I tried. Can you guess who the black haired man with a glazed-over look is? I think it's sort of obvious, but then, I'm writing it. Well, I'm not sure when the next one's coming out because I'm making this up as I go, so I'm sorry. Thanks to all the readers who liked my story, you've given me hope to keep writing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that has to do with Harry Potter. I own Rashanna and My cyber sis, Menyl the Goddess of Manipulation, and I will soon own the world. Have no fear, for those who LOVE Harry Potter will go unharmed in the process:)  
  



	3. The Understanding

Well, here's the next addition to my series. I would first of all like to thank Menyl the Goddess of Manipulation (my cyber sis) and my Katie *shudder* for helping me with the story line. I hope you enjoy this part, and yeah, okay!!!  
  
  


**THE TOWER  
**BY CELENAE THE GODDESS OF REVENGE  
  


**The Understanding**  
  
As Ron was being dragged off into the trees, he peeked under the hood of the black cloak. There, he recognized a very familiar face.  
  
Sirius!!! How are you? What's with all the dragging me off, is this a tradition? Ron asked. He was remembering his third year, when Sirius dragged him into the Whomping Willow in the form of a dog. Ron stared at his face, only to see a look of determination.   
  
Sirius......hello...........what's with you? Ron thought this was all very strange. Finally Sirius looked at him, stopped and smiled.  
  
Sorry to startle you Ron, but I couldn't have anyone see me, Sirius replied. This was very true for he was still a wanted man. Ron smiled at Sirius, having forgotten that fact.  
  
Oh right. Listen, have you heard from Harry lately? He hasn't given me anything since the start of summer, Ron asked him worryingly. Sirius just gave him a grave look, which answered Ron all in itself.  
  
We must keep walking young one, my master will not be pleased if we are late, Sirius said, in a mysterious tone. Ron was confused, because he had no idea what Sirius was talking about.  
  
What? Is this a joke? Who's your master, do you mean Dumbledore? He lives around here, I never knew that. I'm sure he won't be mad if we're late, he's actually a pretty nice g...  
  
Ron was startled at this. He had never seen Sirius so angry. _Sheesh! Well, he was in Azkaban, maybe I'll just shut up now. I don't want to know what he can_ _do when he's angry,_ Ron thought. They walked deeper into the thicket of trees until they stopped and Sirius looked satisfied. Then, Sirius put a hand on Ron's shoulder and they apparated.   
  
Suddenly, they were inside a dark, stone room. At the far end was a massive, red velvet chair. Beside it was a man in a black robe, on his knees. Ron looked around some more and saw that there were men in black robes guarding the door as well. He was trying to decipher if this was reality, or just a dream, when a voice spoke.  
  
You have done well my servant, you will be rewarded. At this, Sirius walked up to the chair and kneeled before the figure sitting there. Ron was astonished, he couldn't move an inch. The figure stood up and came towards Ron. His mouth fell open at the sight of the man, but the shock paralyzed him to the spot.  
  
It's not polite to stare, especially with your mouth open, the man said. Ron closed his mouth in an instant, but he still stared.  
  
Do you know who I am? he asked Ron. Finally getting over a bit of the shock, Ron answered.  
  
Y-you're, y-y-you-you're.....Ron started. The man just shook his head, with a slight smile spreading across his face.  
  
Well, come on boy, I haven't got all day. What, are you nervous, is that it? Before he was having fun, but now he was just getting impatient.  
  
YOU'RE HIM!! Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Where's Ron? Percy asked Ginny after blowing down her door. She looked at him angrily.   
  
I don't know. I was looking for him before, but I gave up. Maybe he went out somewhere. Yeah, that's it, he went out, he probably forgot to leave a note, she replied. He'll come back soon, don't worry.  
  
Don't worry? He didn't leave a note!! I'm responsible for him, is he trying to get me in trouble? Tell me when he gets back, he snapped. Ginny just rolled her eyes, but nodded. Percy stormed out of the room, stomped upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
Good one Ron, she muttered.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Well, boy, I bet you're wondering why I have brought you here, the man asked Ron. He just nodded, initial shock hadn't lifted yet.   
  
I'll tell you why. You are here to help me get to Harry Potter. That boy has ruined everything for me since the day he was born. No more, no more. You will bring him to me, and then I will kill him. He began to smile to himself. Ron started to gather the courage to speak again.  
  
HA!! How are you going to do that, huh? I'm not going to do it willingly. I've also learned how to resist the Imperius curse so you just tell me how, Ron said with all the courage he could muster up. His bravery began to fade at the look of the man standing there. Soon, the man's face started to spread into a full out grin. He then began to laugh at Ron and his naivete.  
  
Foolish boy, you think I'd use such a silly little curse as the Imperius curse? He kept laughing. This made Ron very nervous. The man looked at his servants sharply. They then began to laugh with him.   
  
No, no I have much more in store for you. How do you think Sirius here was under my influence, he pointed to Sirius in the corner, who had that glazed-over look in his eyes again. He was especially difficult, but he broke, and so will you. Of course, I cannot let you go unguarded. No, I have to make sure that you get the deed done. That's why I must go with you, he said. Ron looked even more shocked at this comment. The man's servant looked just as surprised.  
  
But master surely you will be found out, he told the man. His master gave him a sharp look.  
  
Are you implying that I am incompetent when it comes to magic? May I remind you who taught you all that you know!! Don't you dare talk to me like that you cretin, or I'll set up another date with Rashanna. He was outraged at his servant, who was now cowering in the corner.  
  
I'm sorry My Lord, it will never happen again, he replied with a slight quiver in his voice. The man seemed to be satisfied at this, so he again set his glare on Ron.  
  
What a privileged boy you are. First you get to meet me. Next, you get to see me use my magic. Now watch carefully, and with that there was a bright flash and a totally different person was standing there. The figure smiled at Ron, whose mouth was again opened in shock. The man had just changed himself into a totally different person.   
  
Do you like? I've been thinking about this for a while, and I chose this disguise. Now, now, what have I told you about open mouths? Ron closed his mouth. Now for you, don't move, or this will REALLY hurt, he told Ron. He began to laugh madly until he raised his arm. A fiery red light shot out at Ron who was in too much shock to move. That red light was the last thing Ron saw before waking up in his room.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
So, are you guys enjoying it so far? I hope you are, because I have a great plan for this story. Yes, I now actually know what I'm doing, instead of making it up as I go. I guess, all I have to say now is the disclaimer. Oh hold on, I would like to thank my faithful readers, you have helped me to create this!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the plot belongs to me, Menyl, and Katie *shudder*, Rashanna belongs to me, and the world will soon belong to Menyl and I. Thank you for reading this awfully boring disclaimer and have a good day!!!  
  
Here's a little quote to help you all:  
  
Go out and get em, because contrary to popular belief, the outside world does not bite.  
  
Thank You!!!


	4. The Fading Of Ron's Mentality

Wow!!!! That was a long time, for us anyway. Menyl and I are now writing the story together, because we said so. Ummm, we're going to take over the world, but don't worry about that right now, just read the story. READ WE SAID!!!!!!  
  
  
  


**THE TOWER  
**BY: CELENAE THE GODDESS OF REVENGE AND MENYL THE GODDESS OF MANIPULATION  
  


**THE FADING OF RON'S MENTALITY  
**  
The first thing Ron saw when he awoke, was the ceiling. He looked around, and began to wonder how he had gotten in his room. When he went to the kitchen, Percy was sitting down, and was very red in the face.  
  
Where have you been? Percy asked angrily as he looked up. He certainly didn't look like one to mess with.   
  
Now that he thought about it, Ron didn't know where he was before this. Then he heard a menacing voice echo in the back of his mind. _I was sleeping......_it told him. _ No I wasn't._.... he thought, but it was too late. He didn't seem to have control over what he was saying.  
  
I was sleeping, I'm sorry Percy. I guess I didn't hear you. _ What is this? Why can't I say what I want?_ Percy's face seemed to fade back to it's normal color.   
  
Next time, tell someone, and leave your door open. Geez, if mom....... And he went on muttering as Ron left the room._ I'll go write a letter to Harry,_ he thought. _Yes, yes that's the first good idea you've had kid...._the voice said. He went up to his room, found some parchment, and began to write. He then realized, that there were no more owls left in his house to use. At that very moment, Errol and Pig came flying through the window.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Harry gazed at the clear blue sky outside as it darkened. Almost immediately, he saw many flying figures coming towards him. As Dumbledore once said, it was like being in a hailstorm of owls. Hedwig finally returned to him and there was an owl from Hermione, saying Hi. There was an owl from Sirius, wishing him a happy birthday. There was an owl from Hogwarts, telling him what would be needed for this year. Last but not least, there was an owl from Ron, asking him to come over.   
  
The sun was beginning to set, and thinking the Dursleys wouldn't mind if he just disappeared, he gathered up his things and left. He had a bit of difficulty dragging his trunk, but once he got far away enough from the Dursley's, he stopped. Harry searched for his wand, and held it out. Suddenly with a big crack, the Knight Bus appeared. To his dismay, the driver and the teen, were still working there.  
  
Well, if it isn't Arry Potta, he said with a big smile on his face. He began to wish he just dragged his trunk to Ron's house. Harry paid the boy and sat on his assigned bed. With another crack, the bus was moving again. Watching the scenery pass by gave Harry a headache, so he lay down. After a while, Harry began to drift asleep.   
  
He was in complete darkness. Then, the great gate appeared in front of him. As in his previous dream, he was being lifted up over the gate. He was in the air and 20 feet away from the man on the tower now. He began to move closer, curious as to who this man was. A smile spread across the face of the figure as Harry inched closer. Then, once Harry could almost see this man perfectly, he was being pulled down. The anguished voices grew louder and louder. The bodies these voices were attached to were pulling him down with them. He landed into the pit of darkness with a great THUD!!!!  
  
'Arry, are you alright? The boy asked. Harry looked up at him bewildered. He nodded and got back up on the bed. _ I think I recognize that man. SHOOT!!! I was too far away to be sure,_ Harry thought angrily to himself. Just then the bus came to a halt.  
  
Ere's your stop, the boy said smiling at Harry. He opened the door and helped him put his trunk out. Outside, the night had barely begun.  
  
muttered Harry. He tried to go as fast as he could to Ron's house. it was of no use since his trunk was too big. After what seemed liked forever, he reached the front door of the Weasleys. He knocked and waited. Ginny answered the door.  
  
Hi Harry!!!! Hey everyone, Harry's here!! she said cheerfully. The entire family, excluding Charlie, ran to the door and greeted Harry. _ Aaaah, now this is home,_ sighed Harry as he greeted them all. They all seemed to want to talk to him at once, he felt so welcomed. He ate and talked, but it was beginning to get very late.   
  
Come one Harry, let's go to my room, Ron said as he motioned Harry to leave. He got up and followed Ron. As they climbed the many stairs, Ron began to have visions, almost memories of what happened earlier that day. Then suddenly, like a flash of light, everything that happened that morning came flooding back into his head. Soon, he remembered everything and he became worried. _ I_ _have to tell Harry,_ Ron told himself.  
  
Harry, this is very important. This morning I-I..., Ron began, but then he heard something. _Oh no you don't, you foolish child,_ the voice told him. _ Stop it, leave me alone,_ Ron screamed in his mind. _Stupid boy, do you really think you can over power me? You will do as I say now SHUT UP!!! _ The voice was very agitated.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!! Ron yelled. Harry was so startled he almost fell down the stairs. Ron had his hands on his head, and his face began to go red.  
  
Ron, are you alright, what's wrong? Talk to me. Harry was now pulling Ron up off the floor. His friend was shaking madly. Ron just looked up at Harry and gave a small yelp. Harry put his arm around Ron, and Ron's arm on his shoulders. Slowly, he helped Ron up the stairs.  
  
Maybe I should get your mom, Harry said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. _ It's time for me to take over boy,_ the voice told Ron. Afraid are we? Don't worry, you'll have your pathetic little body back soon enough. You're going to mess this up for me though, so BACK OFF!! The voice echoed in his mind.  
  
No, I'm fine, Ron said with a new confidence. It was probably something Fred and George put in my food. All I need is some sleep, Ron told Harry, and a stronger spell, he muttered.  
  
What did you say? I didn't quite hear you, Harry inquired, looking at Ron suspiciously.  
  
I just said Good night, and with that, Ron turned over and fell asleep in his bed. Harry looked puzzled. What's with all this weird behavior? Oh well.....Harry thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep again.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
That was close, the kid almost ruined it for me, the man shouted angrily. He regained his composure and sat down.  
  
Maybe you have to use a stronger spell master, suggested his servant. The Man just looked at his servant in disgust.  
  
You think I haven't already thought of that? I KNOW!!!! He is stronger than I expected, no need to worry though. He will break, just like his old pal Sirius did. At this the man started laughing madly. The laughing was ringing through the halls of the castle. It was also ringing in the ears of Harry as he awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
So ends this chapter. Did you all like? Good!!! The next one might not be put out soon. I have sooooooooooo many projects to do. Menyl might write it though. Yeah, so all that's left is the disclaimer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own squat, except for the plot. We will soon own the world though. Guess that's all.


	5. Memories and Chapter 6: Classes

**Celenae: ** Man, it's been so long since we've put a story out  
**Menyl: **It's your lazy butt fault, I have nothing to do with it.  
**Celenae: **Oh do shut up. **  
**  
Warning: mild swearing, nothing too bad, but still, you need a warning.  


  
  
**THE TOWER  
****BY CELENAE THE GODDESS OF REVENGE AND MENYL THE GODDESS OF MANIPULATION**  


  
**Chapter 5: Memories**  
  
  
The next week passed by quickly for Harry. Ron seemed to have gotten better after that night, but he continued to act just a bit odd now and then. He didn't mind for soon it was time to go to school, that meant magic, being friends and seeing Cho. His crush on her had grown larger over the summer weeks, as did the guilt of knowing she was Cedric's girl. One side of his mind told him it was wrong because Cedric was his friend, the other side told him who cares, Cedric wouldn't mind. Soon he would be on that train, on his way to the best thing that ever happened to him. Little did Harry know that this year would be quite as eventful as the last.  
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Have fun boys, try to stay out of trouble this year, called Mrs. Weasley from the platform. She waved madly as the train began to speed up.  
  
Don't worry mum!! BYE, exclaimed her four younger children as they rode off into the horizon. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in their compartment. Harry stared out the window, Ron was trying to get Pig back into his cage, while Hermione cleaned her new prefect badge. She held it up and smiled with pride. She looked around the compartment and gasped.  
  
Ron, don't turn around, there's a .... Hermione began.  
  
SPIDER!!!! Wow, that's so cool,Ron exclaimed. Harry and Hermione stared at him, mouths wide open. How could this be, their best friend, who was mortally afraid of spiders, was picking one up with a smile on his face. The spider gently crawled up Ron's hand.  
  
Are you okay Ron? Harry questioned his apparently completely unafraid friend. He just stared in amazement.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine, why? Ron answered. He was now playing with the spider as it crawled up his fore arm. Hermione was desperately trying to figure out exactly what was happening.  
  
Ron, you hate spiders, you're afraid of them. What happened to you? Harry managed to get out . Ron just stared at them. _Damn, what am I supposed to do now?_ the man asked himself. _There's only one way to go about this,_ he told himself. Just like that, Ron collapsed onto the floor. They rushed towards him and picked him up off the floor. Slowly he came to and looked at them.   
  
Ron, are you okay? What happened? Hermione asked him. They helped him sit up, as he face began to go red.  
  
I-I'm not quite sure. I'm okay, don't worry, guess I just need some sleep or food or something, he reassured them. They smiled at him, telling him that they agreed. _Hmmmmmm, they bought it huh? This might be easier than I thought, don't you love manipulation?_ He let out a sigh of relief, _smooth sailing from here_. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about how their summer went.  
  
After a couple of hours, they glanced out the window and saw the most magnificent view. There, painted against the dark blue sky, was the castle standing upright and proud. The last rays from the sun before it set lit up the background, giving it a picture perfect look. The train began to slow down. This year might not be that bad, thought Harry as they stepped out of the train into the light.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and glanced up at the head table. Sitting beside Snape was , they supposed, the new defense against the dark arts teacher. She was the most beautiful woman any of the boys had ever seen. They couldn't help staring at her.  
  
Oh honestly, you boys, scoffed Hermione. She glanced around and prodded the boys.  
  
I forgot to tell you, my cousin Carver is coming to this school. I hope he gets into Gryffindor, she said as she looked around for him. Just then the doors opened up and the first years came through followed by McGonagall. She put down the stool and the sorting hat. It began to sing, which made all the first years jump back in fright.  
  
So, which one's your cousin Hermione? asked Harry. He thought he'd find am intelligent looking young boy, with glasses and many books. He looked all around, but couldn't find one to fit his description.  
  
That one there, pointed out Hermione. Ron and Harry looked, and standing there was a young boy with messy brown hair, mischievous eyes, and a curious look on his face. He looked nothing like Hermione, but then, they were only cousins.  
  
Yes, I know what you're thinking. He doesn't look a thing like you. Where are all his books, blah blah blah'. Well Carver has a knack for causing and finding trouble, kind of like Fred and George, she informed them. Carver saw her and grinned from ear to ear, he then went up to the stool. He sat for a while until finally the hat called out and everyone cheered. He walked over to their table and sat beside Hermione.  
Hey wench, how are you doing? he asked her turning his head towards them. She gasped at the name and gave him THE LOOK (we all know that females have a certain look that scares everyone away, well this is it). His expression didn't change, it appeared as though he welcomed it with a chuckle and a grin.  
  
Carver, I thought I told you to give me more respect. I am older than you AND I'm a prefect. So you should stop calling me names, git, she scolded him. Ron and Harry tried to hide their laughs behind their hands (just in case you're confused, a part of Ron is still in control, the man is controlling what he says and does. Ron still has some control, not a lot, but some). Hermione turned towards them and just plain stared.  
  
Oh lay off them wench, they didn't do anything wrong. Besides, you wouldn't want to make the guy you liked think you hated him. What was his name, oh yeah it was... and with that, Hermione put her hand over his mouth. He started laughing behind her hand and tried to bite it.  
  
OUCH! Stop that, go blow something up or anything, just leave! She became very angry as the boys giggled madly at her expression. Hermione was half embarrassed and half angry, quite a combination. Carver began to walk away, but he turned around for one last second and called her a wench. He then ran off to the other end of the table before she could realize what he said.   
  
Well, Fred and George will have a ball teaching him everything they know, commented Ron. Harry began to laugh and looked around the room. He then realized something.  
  
Hey Ron, where's Ginny? he asked. Usually she hung around with them, not all the time though. Ron looked up from stuffing his mouth and looked around. He swallowed and then spoke.  
  
She's over there, with her friend, he said before he started stuffing his face again. Harry looked around and say Ginny talking with a petite blonde girl. It never occurred to him that she would have friends, but then, he never really paid much attention to her.  
  
Who's she? he asked. Ron looked irritated from being interrupted in the middle of dinner.  
  
Her name's Maria or something, they're really good friends. I met her once or twice, never really noticed her before though, who cares? and with that he recommenced eating. Harry tried to get a closer look at her and recognized her from somewhere. He found her most intriguing, he never paid much attention to anyone else in Gryffindor except for those close to him. He felt like such a git for being so oblivious to the rest of the house (when I mean the rest of the house, I mean people that aren't mentioned in the book. There can't be a total of like 12 people in that house, there has to be more).   
  
Let's talk to her, I always like to meet new people, Harry told them. Hermione nodded her head in agreement, and Ron looked even more irritated, but nodded as well. They walked over to her and Ginny and took a seat. Ginny smiled, and the girl looked shocked.  
  
Is there something wrong? Harry asked her, concerned. She shook her head and she quickly changed her expression.  
  
No, I was just surprised to see you, of all people, here sitting beside me, she suddenly seemed overjoyed. She broke out into a big beautiful smile. Harry examined her looks. She had dirty blonde hair a bit past her shoulders and blue eyes. She had fair skin and was quite thin. Not very tall, but tall enough. _She's kind of cute,_ thought Harry. _ WAIT!! What am I saying, I hardly know her and she's younger......but still, _he debated in his mind.  
  
What's your name? Hermione asked kindly. The girl smiled at her and replied, thought very quietly. No one could hear her response.  
  
Excuse me, could you speak up please, Hermione said. The girl blushed and spoke again.  
  
Maria Kathryn Solveig. Maria was my mother's name, my adopted mother that is, she told them. Hermione smiled, as did Harry. Ron wasn't paying attention to Maria. He was off staring at the new teacher. Harry turned to talk to Ron, but also got caught in the gaze at the teacher. Then, Dumbledore rose up from his seat. He cleared his throat and then he spoke.  
  
Thank you everyone for taking part in our feast and returning to school. I have a few announcements before you all go off to bed. The first is this, due to the events that took place last year, no student is allowed out after hours, you must also be in pairs whenever you go out. Next, I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Merle Dervillia. I hope you will have fun and learn a lot with her. Lastly, care for magical creatures has been canceled for a short amount of time. This is due to the vacant position of the teacher but.... Just then the Slytherin table let out a loud and extremely rude whoop.   
  
As I was going to say, but we hope to have our teacher back soon. That is all, have an excellent night's sleep, finished Dumbledore. After a disappointed groan from the Slytherins, the tables were emptied and the hallways full of bustling children. Harry climbed up the stairs and to his dorm. He was exhausted, so he just collapsed into bed and fell asleep. Everything turned black and he fell into yet another dream.  
Harry was in the common room this time. He was standing there, unsure of what was going to happen when all of a sudden, someone was after him. He began to run, but never saw the face of his pursuer. _ This is stupid,_ he though,_ I should just turn around and face him._ At that, Harry turned around, but no one was there. This confused him. Suddenly, his insides began to burn and he screamed and writhed in utter pain. A laugh began to ring against the walls. The laugh wasn't that of Voldemort, high and cold sounding, but that of someone he knew. He tried to keep his sanity as the pain grew more intense. Harry thought and thought, until it came to him. He knew who that laugh belonged to, it was the laugh of.....  
  
Harry yelled as he awoke from a cold sweat.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Is it just me, or does Harry always seem to wake up in a cold sweat? It's probably true, but oh well. So do you like it so far? Yeah well to bad. I decided to add a couple of my own characters in there, maybe I'll add more. With a school that size you think they'd have a lot more people. Oh well, maybe I'll write more later, maybe. Nah, you know what I think? I think I'll add another chapter on this, maybe even another one after that. Here goes.....  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 6: Classes  
  
** The next day, classes started and everyone was bustling around. The dream from the previous night had been a total mystery to Harry. He could never believe that his best friend would do anything to him. He pondered this as he gathered his books for class. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down one of the many halls to transfiguration when they saw a quite amusing sight. Filch seemed to be yelling at a student. They tried to strain their ears to hear what it was all about, but the hallway was too noisy. As they passed by, they noticed that the convicted student was Carver. He had the most mischievous grin on his face, like he was planning what to do next, not caring about Filch. The boys chuckled as they passed as Hermione shook her head in disappointment.  
  
Fred and George will be angry that someone beat them to the first prank, Ron said as they entered the classroom. They sat at the front and eagerly awaited to begin their first class. Professor McGonagall didn't show up for class. For a long time they just sat there. Murmurs moved around the classroom about the whereabouts of their teacher. Each murmur, more extravagant then the first. Hermione looked worried.  
  
Maybe we should go find another teacher and ask where she is. Maybe something bad happened, oh I hope not, she said, her head bobbing above the crowd of students to see if their teacher had arrived yet. Then five minutes before the class ended, Professor McGonagall came in the room. Her hair was a mess, her clothes a bit tattered and her expression was one to kill. The students just stared, with their mouths hanging open. No one had ever seen McGonagall in this kind of state, she looked so....unperfect.   
Sorry, but we had a little.........trouble in the corridors, McGonagall said as she straightened herself out with a spell. They still stared until someone had the courage to speak.  
  
What happened, was it you know who? Dean asked, a frightened tone in his voice. McGonagall gave a slight twitch at the mention of the name, but then answered.  
  
No, it wasn't him, though someone who could be labeled as almost as bad, McGonagall with a hint of fury in her voice. Just then Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
Minerva, just the person I wanted to see. Are you alright? I do say, that was a most unfortunate incident, but we could all use a little laugh now and then hmm? he told her kindly. Then he looked at the class with a special twinkle in his eye. Hermione raised her hand and spoke.  
  
What happened Professor? she asked him. He smiled at her.  
  
It seems Miss Granger, that you have a very, uh, high spirited young man in your family, he answered as he let out a little chuckle. Hermione gasped.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't stop laughing at the horrified look on Hermione's face.  
  
Oh lighten up Hermione, he's just a kid, Harry told her. She just looked at him, still horrified.  
  
It's the first day of classes and he's already getting in trouble, why can't he be like any other first year, terrified of everything, she started to shake her head again as they continued walking to potions class. Ron spoke up.  
  
Oh give him a break, he's just having some fun. Fred and George were the same when they were younger. Now look at them, Ron said. At that exact same moment, an explosion could be heard. Running through the smoke laughing madly, was George and Fred. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
It's not the same with your family, my family has a higher standard to live up to, she said. Ron's face went red.  
  
OH NO, did I say that? I meant.....what I was supposed to say was...  
  
SO, YOU THINK YOU'RE SMARTER HUH? YOU'RE FAMILY IS BETTER THAN MINE, IS THAT IT? FINE, YOU GO BE WITH YOUR PERFECT FAMILY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!! With that, Ron stormed off. Hermione looked hurt. Harry was caught in between. He didn't know if he should comfort Hermione, or go after Ron. Either decision would land him an angry look from the other. He decided to talk to neither of them and go to potions. As he entered the room, the Slytherins hissed. He sat down beside Dean and Seamus. They smiled, but they eventually faded as Snape entered the dungeon. Harry looked around and saw neither of his two best friends. _Uh-oh_ he thought as Snape glanced around the room. A smile spread across his face.  
  
It seems Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have decided that they weren't good enough for potions class. We can finally be at peace without her whiny know it all opinion all the time, Snape said with much pleasure. The Slytherins all laughed as the Gryffindors scowled. Harry wanted to speak up, but he knew he would land a detention.  
  
Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to tell your two pathetic friends that they have detention, and 20 points from Gryffindor, he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. _Is it possible to have negative points?_ Harry asked himself. Between this and whatever catastrophe Carver caused, he was sure that's where Gryffindor would be, in the red with negative points.  
  
What's the world coming to these days? You can't even trust a _prefect _to obey the rules. Well, we'll just have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this. Maybe she'll have her badge revoked, he said in a hopeful and wanna-be angelic voice. The Slytherins all agreed with him, trying to look angelic as well. The best the could do was a sort of crunched up face that reminded Harry of a potato. His insides began to burn up with the mention of Hermione's badge. _She worked so hard for that and I will be damned if he tries to take it away from her,_ Harry told himself as he rose from his seat.   
  
Mr. Potter, sit down, or would you like to join your friends in detention, he asked Harry. Harry didn't sit down, he just stared Snape in the eyes. If looks could kill, not even a basilisk would survive. The challenge of his authority, made Snape feel uneasy, no on had ever done it before. His lower lip began to tremble a bit.  
  
Mr. Potter, SIT DOWN NOW!!! he screamed. Harry still stood there. It didn't matter what happened, he wouldn't let anyone talk about his friends that way. It wasn't even about those recent remarks anymore. Now, Harry was standing up to Snape for everything he had ever done to anyone. Every time he yelled at Neville, every time he condemned a student from another house, every time he was a complete git to anyone at all, especially himself.   
  
  
What did you say?   
You heard me.   
Detention Potter.  
Go ahead.   
  
  
  
I said go ahead, give me detention, see if I care.   
  
You will give me respect Potter, I am your professor.   
  
I will not. Every time we're in this class, anyone at all, you treat us like crap. This is the last time, the last straw. You can give me all the detentions in the world, but you won't harass anyone anymore, not if I have anything to do with it.   
  
That's it Potter, go to the headmasters office. You have caused trouble in my classroom for the last time. Snape pointed to the door. His face was beet red, half from anger, the other half from embarrassment. Harry stormed out of the dungeon and up the stairs. He continued to run through the halls, not caring where he was going. Oddly, he found himself in front of Dumbledore's office. He had no idea what the password was, but to his surprise, the gargoyle jumped out of place and let him up. He knocked on the door, which creaked open, welcoming him. Sitting behind the desk was none other than Professor Dumbledore. He looked up and smiled at Harry.  
  
I was expecting you Mr. Potter. Please seat down, we have some business to discuss. I believe that you have caused a little bit of problem in the potions dungeon, he told Harry. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Harry looked down, he had never heard Dumbledore talk like that.  
  
I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm **so** sorry professor, please don't expel me or anything, Harry was shaking now. He didn't realize before that he could be expelled. One half of his brain was justifying what he did, and the other half was scared stiff. Dumbledore smiled, bringing that oh so familiar twinkle to his eye.  
  
Well, I have no doubt that you are truly sorry, but he is a teacher and he does need a certain amount of respect. It is sad to say that you are going to have to serve detention tonight and tomorrow night with Filch, it seems a bit harsh, but you must pay the price for your actions. I'm very sorry Harry, he said in a sort of sad tone. The twinkle in his eye seemed to have been extinguished. Harry left the room, and proceeded to the Great Hall for lunch. There was no sense in going back to potions, it was almost over. Suddenly, many students were rushing about trying to get there before each other. Once he entered, he saw his friends. He sat in between them, and noticed they were looking in the opposite directions.  
  
Come on guys, you do this all the time, just make up and get over it already, Harry lectured them as he served himself. They looked at him but not each other. Harry began to feel annoyed. He was about to tell them a thing or two when who should walk up to them but........Draco Malfoy.  
  
Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and that awful mud blood Grangey. Potter, I loved your little performance this morning. I haven't had entertainment like that since you last fell off your broom when flying, he said with over confidence. Harry tried not to get angry, instead he looked at Draco straight in the eyes.  
  
I don't know Draco, I thought the time when that truly pathetic excuse for a student was turned into a ferret and bounced up and down like a rag doll. OH.......wait, that was you wasn't it? he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Harry smiled at the look on Draco's face, one of anger and humiliation.   
  
You just wait Potter, you'll get what's coming to you. HE'S watching you!! HE's here, and there's nothing you can do about it, he said before leaving them to eat. Harry looked confused, for he didn't know what Draco was talking about.  
  
What is he on about? asked Ron.   
  
I truly have no idea Ron, no idea, he remarked as he went back to eating his lunch. He looked around the great hall, he saw Carver grin and wave at him, Snape scowled at him, Dumbledore gained back the twinkle in his eye, Maria smiled at him, and that new teacher was watching him with great intent. _Damn that kid, he's ruined my cover. Now Harry will be on the lookout. He's Malfoy's son huh? Well, I'll have to arrange something to be done,_ thought the man. After eating their lunch, Harry turned to his friends.  
  
How about it huh? Make up now and you can set a record for your shortest fight ever, sounds good doesn't it? Harry tried to bait them in with everything he had. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and scowled. As they continued to stare, their scowls faded into laughter. They were laughing madly after a couple of minutes. Harry smiled, it was good to see his friends back together again. Just then, McGonagall came up to them.  
  
Miss Granger, you will be serving detention with Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Weasley, Professor Dervillia has specifically asked for your help. That will be all, off to your next class, she said as she shooed them off. They all walked together to Defense against the dark arts.  
  
This is more like it, we are all together, Harry commented as they entered the classroom. Sitting at the desk, was their teacher. She was the most beautiful woman any of the boys had ever seen. Her looks were almost veela like. As they sat down she stood up.  
  
Welcome students, I am Merle Dervillia, you may call me Professor Dervillia, and nothing else, she said sharply. This worried the students, she seemed to be very strict, kind of similar to McGonagall. They groaned and took out their books.  
  
STOP!! You will not need those today, we're going to have a practical lesson. I want to see if you are as good as I've heard, follow me, she ordered. They all looked confused, but followed her orders, because contrary to her beautiful looks, she didn't seem to be one to trifle with. She led them through many corridors, and the whispering grew among the students.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
Is it going to be like Professor Lupin?  
  
I wonder what curses I'll need to use, I've learned so many new ones over the summer. This was obviously Hermione speaking. Now they were going down many winding stairs, until they reached the bottom. She turned to them and began to speak.  
  
Now, when attacking your enemy, it is good to know how to hide. This provides an advantage for you. The spell I'm about to teach you will provide an invisible sphere around you, concealing you from mortal eyes. The enchantment is Meslius Concealius. Now repeat it for me, she demanded. The whole class repeated it over and over until she was satisfied. The only person to have trouble was Neville. The teacher taught him an easier way to do it.   
  
Now Neville, point your wand at yourself and chant it, she told him. He hesitated at first, but did it. Suddenly, Neville was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Did it work? they heard him ask. They nodded, unsure of which direction he was in. The teacher smiled at the thin air.  
  
Good! Now I want all of you to do it as well. Once this was done, the teacher cloaked herself as well.   
  
Professor, what are we fighting exactly? asked Hermione, from thin air. Suddenly, Harry recognized the door they were right in front of.  
  
I believe it's correct mammal name would be, Severius Snapeous, she said as she opened the door.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
So, any good so far? Yup, mm-hmmmm, okay. I'll try to get the next ones out soon, so, yeah.  
  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own the characters, except for Merle, Carver, and Maria. We do not own the castle, or anything else except the plot as well. 


	6. Carver

A/N: Well, this chapter was written by Menyl, with the tiniest little bit of help from me, Celenae. I have to say that this is chapter 7, because chapters 5 and 6 were together, and it was too much of a hassle to separate them, plus I would've lost my reviews from those chapters as well. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
  


**THE TOWER  
**Written by Menyl the Goddess of MANIPULATION (this chapter)  
  


**Chapter 7: Carver  
  
**Wasn't that a great class? Ron chuckled as he, Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
I know, Harry said, grinning, Did you see Snape's face when we opened the door and he couldn't see anyone there? He looked like the Bloody Baron was out to get him!  
  
And that's probably what he thought, Hermione uttered with disapproval, I mean, should we really be knacking on a teacher's nerves, mindless or not that this particular one doesn't have any?  
  
Hermione, shut up, Ron said, annoyed, You have to admit that that was funny. Even you couldn't have missed Snape's wide goggly eyes, and pale, pathetic face.  
  
How could I? Hermione snapped, It was smacked right in my own face.  
  
Hey we couldn't help it if Snape suddenly decided to run screaming out the room. Ron laughed hysterically, It was your fault that you were blocking the doorway.  
  
Ron, if you weren't such a-, Hermione stopped suddenly when she opened the doors to the Great Hall. What in the world?  
  
Harry looked at the scene laid before him. Professor McGonagall looked in shock. Snape was burning with anger. Ginny and Maria watched in horror. All of the students were standing up staring at something in the mystical Great Hall ceiling. The four long tables that usually seated all the houses of Hogwarts were turned upside down, floating in the air. Hanging from the upturned Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Oi Malfoy, Harry could hear Fred shout,How are your cronies going to help you down from there now, eh? Do you have any suggestions, George?  
  
George shouted, How about we inflate his already big ego? Then he could just float down to the ground.  
  
The Great Hall exploded with laughter, while professor McGonagall, who seemed to get over her shock and was now encompassed with fury, stood up from her seat and yelled, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! She pointed her wand up to Malfoy and evenly chanted her spell,_leverate revertus_. All of the tables slowly dropped to the ground, like in slow motion. Malfoy was hanging on the leg of the Slytherin's table for dear life, with his head cowardly crouched down, so that none of the other tables would knock him out.  
  
Whoever did this should report to me at this instant, because either way, we will find out. McGonagall was fiercely looking around the entire room, searching for any possible suspects. Harry found that a bit strange, considering that it is usually easy to spot a person enchanting tables to float to the ceiling. You just look for the person holding a wand.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione through the corner of his eye. She was seething with anger.  
  
she said, through gritted teeth.  
  
As if on cue, carver popped up behind Harry, wearing a big, goofy grin on his face and mischievous laughter in his eyes. Hey cuz.  
  
Hermione glared at her little cousin with icy cold eyes. she said, evenly, what did you do?  
  
What are you talking about, Hermione? Carver asked innocently.  
  
You know what I mean. No one else could pull this off but you. She stared down at carver with her famous Hermione glare. Surprisingly enough, Carver matched that glare with his own.  
  
Must be in the blood, Harry heard Ron whisper.  
  
Finally, after four straight minutes of the most evenly matched staring contest in the world, Carver broke down.  
  
Okay, okay, I did it. carver smiled at her proudly, but only because he kept on annoying me about coming from a muggle family. He called me a Mud blood, you know?  
  
Oh Carver. Who cares? Hermione cried, He's been bugging me for years for not being pure blood'. I never let it get to me, at least not like this anyway.  
  
And why not, Hermione? Carver said passionately, Don't you see that if you don't confront him, he's never going to stop?  
  
Not in this way! Hermione screamed, Don't you realize that you could get expelled for this, Carver? Didn't think of that, now, did you?  
  
Some people started to notice the argument between Carver and Hermione, despite all the commotion. They stopped gaping at Draco, and started to watch the Grangers fight.  
  
It's your first week in Hogwarts! When are you going to start using your senses and act like a real wizard? Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a shocked-looking Carver left standing there.  
  
I am a wizard! Carver seemed to finally find his voice, shouted, You for one should know it!  
  
Stunned, Harry and Ron stared down at the hallway Hermione fumed off to, turned to Carver, then back to Hermione again. They knew they should go to Hermione, but Carver looked so upset that they didn't want to leave him.  
  
Here, Harry whispered to Ron, you stay with carver and I'll go up to Hermione.  
  
Ron agreed.  
  
Ron watched Harry run out of the Great Hall to Hermione. The voice inside his head teased his best friend. _Run fool, run. Leave us alone with the boy.  
  
_No, no, Ron softly moaned.  
  
No what?  
  
Ron hadn't realized he was speaking out loud until Carver looked at him questioningly.  
  
What was that Ron?  
  
Oh, uh nothin. I was just, er , sorry to see Malfoy down on the ground again. He deserves to be left hanging out there like a monkey.  
  
Carver smiled, believing him in an instant. Well, I'm glad to see _someone _appreciates my work, he said, looking disdainfully at the corridors where Hermione left.  
  
Well, Hermione did have a point there. Hogwarts has strict rules for students using their magic against other students, even if the student happens to be a pompous imp, although in that case I really don't see why, Ron added thoughtfully.  
  
I don't think that was the only thing Hermione was worried about. I think it was because-oh, I shouldn't say.  
  
Oh no, it's alright. I won't mind.  
  
I can't. I promised Hermione I won't tell anyone.  
  
Ron looked at the face of Hermione's little cousin and clearly understood that he had a secret that he needed to keep. He didn't press on any further.  
  
_You idiot. We need this information. Get it from the boy. GET IT FROM THE BOY!!!  
  
_Shut up, shut up, Ron cried silently.  
  
His face was scrunched up in agony, and Carver seemed to notice because he asked, Ron, are you okay?  
  
Ron looked at him, his face in pain, and answered, Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just need some air.  
  
Do you want me to go with you?  
  
No. No, please don't. Ron staggered to the Great Hall doors. He closed the doors behind him and leaned against the wall. Ron pleaded silently to the destructive voice in his head, Please go away, please go away..........  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed and silently let the tears fall down.  
  
Oh Carver, she thought sadly, why do you always do these things? Carver was one of the many people Hermione cried for, but only one of the two that upset her the most. Him and Harry.  
  
There was a soft knock on her door.   
  
Hermione wiped away her tears and looked up into Harry's shining green eyes. Hi, Harry, she said softly.  
  
Hermione, are you okay? Harry went over to her bed and sat down next to her. He gently wiped away the tears that still fell down her face, Please don't cry.  
  
This compassionate gesture and those sympathetic words mixed with the fact that it was Harry right there next to her doing and saying those things only made her cry even more.  
  
Harry awkwardly took her in his arms and let her cry on his chest. There now, he said, uncomfortably patting the top of her head. Her tears kept on falling, and she wished they would stop. It was always embarrassing for her to cry in front of other people.  
  
I'm sorry, Hermione pulled away from him. I hate for you to see me like this. It's just-just....._Carver_. She said her cousin's name with an exasperated sigh. I love him to death, but he's always like this. Never realizes where his actions may lead him.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and saw that he was listening intently to what she was saying. He seemed to realize that the possibility of Carver getting expelled from Hogwarts wasn't half of what she was worried about. She went on.  
  
Carver was always a special person. Ever since he was a little boy, I could see that in him. He had some sort of charismatic quality in him that made him stand out from everyone else. I've always considered him more like a brother than a cousin. I remember when his father died, on the day of his funeral, Carver sat on my lap, just crying for the entire time. Hermione's voice broke at the memory, but she didn't cry. After my first year in Hogwarts, when I went back home, I found Carver had changed. He had always been a harmless troublemaker, but now he was a troublemaker to a new extreme. When he found out that I was witch, he was certain that he had some wizarding powers in him as well. He was absolutely right, more than you could ever imagine. I read about wizards like him. There are only two known in the history. Three now, including him.  
  
Hermione, what on earth are you talking about? I don't get it.  
  
Carver's a G.A.P. wizard.  
  
So what does that make him? A wizard who occasionally shops in a large American chain store? Cause if that's the case, then I would be A G.A.P. wizard too.  
  
No Harry. He's a G.A.P. wizard. A Great Amazingly Powerful Wizard. Original names these magical people think up aren't they? Hermione looked up at Harry's face. His blank expression showed how much of this he fathomed. Understandable, considering not a whole lot of people in the world ever heard about the G.A.P. Wizards.  
  
Great Amazingly Powerful Wizards are just what the name suggests. Great, amazing and powerful. They could control their magic without use of their wands. It's just like telekinesis, actually, except instead of just using their mind, G.A.P. wizards are using their entire being. I suspect it would be rather exhausting having their power.  
  
But that's a good thing, isn't it? Not the exhaustion part, but that fact that Carver could control his magic without a wand. He would be the most powerful wizard in Hogwarts.  
  
Not exactly the most powerful.  
  
What? Are there other types of powerfully strong wizards roaming the halls? Maybe W.I.G.S or D.O.G.S. this time?  
  
Well, there are Great Amazingly Powerful' wizards out, just not called Great Amazingly Powerful' wizards, said Hermione. Like for example, I know for certain that Dumbledore's something, I just can't put my finger to what that something is.  
  
Harry grinned proudly, I could only suspect that much. He's a diabolical genius, you know, right?  
  
Not exactly diabolical, but I know what you ,mean, Hermione smiled gently.  
  
Is it that you're afraid that Carver will turn like Dumbledore? asked Harry. Because you could always get help for that little insanity inside of him.  
  
Oh if only that were the case, exclaimed Hermione. I would be thrilled if Carver turned exactly into Dumbledore, but I doubt that would happen. The other two G.A.P. wizards are nothing like Dumbledore. They are insane, yes, but they have none of Dumbledore's gentle goodness.  
  
Hermione, who _are _these two G.A.P. wizards?  
  
Voldemort and Salazaar Slytherin.  
  
Harry's hand involuntarily dropped to his side. Oh-oh cripes....uh I mean, well, I'm sure it'll be okay, he stammered, Carver's a good lot.  
  
Oh Harry, I know Carver's good. I know he would never intentionally hurt anyone or go into some dark, evil forces, or anything like that. Hermione cried, It's just that I don't trust the dark lords as much as I trust my cousin.  
  
Hermione, don't worry. No one probably realizes that Carver's a G.A.P.  
  
Voldemort's _out _Harry. You know it more than anyone. He's rising by the minute and in need of more followers. He will go through desperate measures to get them, you know? Like sending someone to spy on the most prestigious school in the wizarding world for any potential dark wizards. I'm almost certain there is someone like that right now in this school. Carver's a target. His secret isn't exactly a secret anymore, for those who know exactly what G.A.P. wizards are. And believe me, that dark group of frighteningly creepy wizards hovering over the unfortunate growth of their dark master _do _know what G.A.P. wizards are.  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, And what exactly _are _G.A.P. wizards?  
  
G.A.P. wizards are evil, answered Hermione. They are _destined_ to be evil. It's what they're here for. It's what they're _made_ for. And it's all wrong. Carver's not supposed to be evil. He's too good, too passionate, too vulnerable. And he will be too scared if he know how much I knew about he is. I know I am. I'm scared for him, Harry. I'm so scared, Hermione finally broke down and started to cry. Big droplets of tears fell down her thin cheeks, and she couldn't stop them anymore.  
  
Oh Hermione, come here. Harry immediately grabbed her into a tight embrace and held her closely in his arms. It felt so good to be comforted by Harry, so natural. She felt safe. All her fears for Carver seemed to melt away when she was with him. She could feel an electricity running through inside of her, an electricity she never felt for anyone else before. Hermione wondered of Harry felt it too, or if she was feeling it enough for the both of them. She went up from his tender hug and stared at him straight in the face. She looked into his eyes and saw the compassion and bravery that she always known and loved in him. Harry seemed to feel the electricity too, because his eyes intensified into a dark green, almost hazel.  
  
he said in a deep raspy whisper. Harry then did something that totally knocked her out of her senses. He leaned forward and kissed her. For the first time in her life, Hermione was kissing the boy she had always loved for as long as she could remember. Their entire relationship seemed to pass by before her - from the first time that they met, to all the times he saved her life and vice versa, up into this instant - it all was in that kiss.  
  
Hermione loved every precious moment of it.  
  
Harry suddenly pulled away, embarrassed and ashamed. he stood up from the bed and walked backwards towards the door. His face was flush red and his eyes wouldn't meet hers. Hermione looked at him, humiliated, and wishing he would just come right back there and not make her feel like a fool.  
  
I-I'm s-sorry about your, uh, Carver, he said awkwardly and ran out the door.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: We don't anything in this except for Carver, Professor Dervillia, and Maria. The G.A.P. idea is slightly imitated from Cassandra Claire's Magid concept (seriously, I didn't realize it was somewhat similar to a Magid until I finished writing and read the story myself), but don't worry - we got permission from her to use it. We haven't yet conquered the universe, but don't worry. We're working on that (Watch out Katie).


	7. Irritating voices (sorry couldn't think ...

A/N: Here is the eighth chapter of our wonderful little story. In this chapter, Dumbledore gets mysteriously younger, Harry has an interesting rendezvous with Maria, Ron gets on the voices nerves and vice versa, and Hermione finds something out from Dumbledore. Now, witness the marvel (as we like to see it, he he) that is called:  
**  
**

THE TOWER  
Written by Celenae the Goddess of REVENGE and Menyl the Goddess of MANIPULATION  
  
  


Chapter 8:  
  
Dumbledore looked in the mirror. For the first time in 15 years, he felt energetic and young. He touched his face, where the lines of aging were beginning to fade. No longer was he frail and old, he was now younger, free and more alive. His face fell and his heart saddened.  
  
Time's running out he told himself  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The door of the fifth year girls dorm room shut behind Harry as he ran down the stairs. Memories of what just happened raced through his mind. He had no idea where it came from, or why he did it. All Harry knew was that he enjoyed those few moments where he and Hermione were together. He needed someone to talk to, but he couldn't go back up there. It would be awkward, and he wasn't sure how Hermione would react. He slowed down as he reached the common room, where he ran into Maria. He hadn't realized anyone was around, so he jumped back in shock.  
  
I'm sorry, Harry apologized as he helped the small girl back onto her feet. She smiled back at him, a warm smile.  
  
It's okay Harry, it was my fault, she whispered. She looked up at his face, and took a long moment to stare into his beautiful green eyes.   
  
Is something wrong? she inquired. Harry seemed startled at first, but then he thought, Hermione is upstairs, and he had no idea where Ron was. He decided there was no harm in confiding in her. He nodded, and led her to the two most comfortable chairs in the common room and began to speak. Harry soon found himself telling Maria about _everything. _It felt good to get it off of his chest, and she seemed so understanding. She listened intently, and took in every word. Harry smiled when he was finished talking.  
  
That's about it for me. Hey, I don't know much about you, how about you tell me about yourself. Harry smiled at her encouragingly. She seemed a bit reluctant to talk, but eventually she spoke.  
  
Well, I came from Australia. I moved here with my parents' a couple of years ago, she began.   
  
So that's why your accent is different, Harry commented. Maria blushed, but she continued.  
  
I had a pretty normal childhood, from my point of view. Nothing out of the ordinary, for me anyway, she said, giving a small chuckle after. She glanced into Harry's eyes again, and he felt a strange sensation all over his body. Just looking at her caused this sensation to grow, he wasn't sure what it was. While she talked, he debated with himself, over whether this feeling meant he liked her or not. _This is preposterous, you like Hermione,_ one part of him would say. The other part of him would say, _but she's so cute, and look at those bright blue eyes. She wants you Harry, come on, you know you like her. _He just kept staring at her, as they both gradually came closer together.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione just sat on her bed, astonished at what just happened. How could he leave her? He just........left. She grabbed one of her pillows and cried into it. How she wished she still had Harry in her arms. The moment kept replaying in her mind, over and over and over. Hermione was more upset now than she had ever been in her life. Between Carver and Harry, she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Dumbledore about Carver, surely he would understand and know what to do. Maybe, she could convince him not to expel her cousin. Then there was Harry, she knew she had to confront him. How? She didn't know. When? She wasn't quite sure, as soon as possible. No actions or shared words were worth their friendship, and she had to salvage what was left of it.  
  
That's it, I've got to stop crying, this is getting silly, she told herself. _Is it Hermione? Do you know what you're doing?_ her mind asked her. She didn't listen, she got up and made her way downstairs.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore left his office, and decided to take a walk on the grounds of the school. He knew the rules, he made them himself after all. No one was supposed to be alone on the grounds. There was the argument that he was the Headmaster, and the fact that Voldemort wouldn't go near him. He thought about that fact, and the reasons why. Everything seemed so supernatural, so unreal. Was he really destined to do that? Was all this happening, as he had once been told it would? If it is true, then why doesn't he have any memory of his past life? There were many questions running through his mind, but the one answer he needed to know most, was how much time they had left.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
_Oh please boy, you think I'm going to leave, just like that? You think if you ask politely, I'll just step aside and let you live your own life, in peace? I know what you are, I know how much of a threat you pose on me, on my plans for that boy, and my somewhat faithful servants. No, no, I'm far from over with you. _The menacing voice echoed in Ron's mind. Ron's back slid down the wall, and he sat on the ground.   
  
What do you mean you know what I am. How do I pose a threat? Tell me that huh? Ron asked the voice. _Dear child, you don't know? Oh well, you'll learn soon enough. You're closer to you dear friends little cousin, Carver, than you could ever imagine._   
  
What do you mean, can't you tell me anything? Or are you just some stupid useless cretin who doesn't really know anything, Ron challenged whoever was in his mind. _THAT WAS A MISTAKE BOY!!!!!! You never, EVER talk to me like that. _Then, Ron felt a sharp pain in his head, and a veil of darkness was pulled over his eyes.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Maria laughed, talked, and grew to know each other better. When Maria stopped talking, she looked up and smiled at Harry. He smiled back at her, but out of friendship. Then, Harry suddenly froze, as he stared into Maria's eyes, and she neared his face. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know if he could move. Their lips touched, and a wave of warmth, and coldness swept over Harry at the same time. He saw different colors,and the force pushed him forward even more. He tried to back away, but he couldn't. He was engulfed in the kiss. Maria then pulled away and glanced up, her face flushed. She smiled at Harry, innocent and sweet. A new feeling overtook his body, as he heard footsteps running out the common room door.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione made her way down the stairs to the common room. She had to try to talk to Harry. She kept debating over what she was going to say to him in her mind. Every time she tried to keep on track though, her mind would linger to the kiss they shared. Hermione felt warm and there was something, she couldn't explain it, but something so right when she was with him. As she neared the common room, she heard talking, so she thought it was just Ron and Harry. _Oh great,_ she thought, _how am I going to get Ron out of here so I can speak with Harry?_ Hermione went round the corner and stopped in horror. There, in the common room, was Harry and Maria. She would have thought this okay in normal circumstances, but these weren't normal circumstances. Harry was sitting there, as Maria kissed him. _I can't believe it.......... I just can't believe it, how can he do this to me? _With that, Hermione ran out of the common room, through the winding halls, down staircases, and out the front doors. Tears streaming from her eyes, she kept running. She didn't care about the rules anymore, all she cared about was getting as far away from anyone as possible.   
  
Is something the matter Miss Granger? asked a gentle voice.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Ron opened his eyes slowly, unaware of where he was. The light made him squint his eyes, as he looked around room. He was in the hospital wing. How he got there, he had no idea. How long he had been unconscious, he didn't know either. All he knew was that whoever was in his head implied that he was different. _Different how?_ he asked himself. _If I pose such a threat to him, then why doesn't he just kill me instead of pestering me?   
  
_You're awake now? Good, here, have some chocolate, Madame Pomfrey said as she offered him a slab of the treat. _I'll tell you why I haven't killed you. Since I can control you, you no longer pose a threat to me. I also have some......other reasons, but you will learn in due time.  
  
_Tell me now, Ron said. He hadn't realized that he spoke out loud until Madame Pomfrey turned around and gave him the most curious of looks.  
  
Tell you what? she inquired. She continued to stare at him as though he was crazy. By this point, she was starting to believe it.  
  
What? I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe my mind just drifted, I'm sorry to have bothered you. He tried to cover up as best he could and pretended to fall back asleep. Ron heard her mumble something under her breath, then he heard her foot steps walking away. He reopened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. _Who are you? _Ron asked the voice in his head. _I cannot reveal that at this moment, but we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, why don't we......talk, and get to know each other better._ The voice seemed to change from that of an angry man, to that of a kind and gentle man.   
  
I don't want to get to know you, Ron whispered out loud, looking around to make sure no one heard him. He was satisfied to find that he was alone. _Why not? I know what you feel, I can see what you see. You see your friends, getting closer, leaving you out. I'm listening also. I hear your thoughts. You feel you're alone, but you're not. I feel your pain, your frustration. I feel everything.  
  
_That's just what I need, invasion of my privacy. It's not like I get enough of it at home, he said sarcastically. _Why don't you like me? I can be your strength when you have none. I can be your wisdom, your truth. Don't you trust me? I want you to. I'm reaching out to you now. Do you trust anyone?   
  
_You expect me to like you? After you've taken over my mind and body, you expect me to trust you? You're sick, Ron said, a hint of anger in his voice, And for your information, I do trust people. I trust Harry and I trust Hermione. They are my best friends in the world, and I don't need you. _You seem to doubt yourself child, not at all something any of the others like you would have. I hope you don't disappoint him, it would just be so bad for someone like you to fail at your job.  
  
_There it is again, what do you mean others like me? What do you mean fail at my job? What job? For someone who's supposed to be all evil and bad, you certainly are quite misty sounding, Ron said with a bit of a chuckle. _Your little retorts are a sign of trying to cover up your insecurity, child. Why don't you trust me. However worthless you feel my friend. However bleak it all seems in the end you can come to me. You'll always have something that I value, part of you that I'll always welcome.  
  
_I am not insecure, Ron protested, and I don't feel worthless. I will never trust you, I will never come to you. I don't care how nice you act. I don't know who you are and I don't care if I never know. _I have tried to be nice to you, obviously you don't appreciate all I've done for you.  
  
_What have you done for me? he asked. _Why, I have let you live, isn't that enough? Life is a gift, as sweet as the freshest peach, as precious as a gilded jewel, or so some daft philosopher says. I never believed all that, but of course, I've always been different.   
  
_That's great, I'm so proud that you've been different. Ron was tired of talking to the voice, he saw no point in it. _You mock me child, that's not acceptable.  
  
_Why don't you do something about it then? Ron was testing the voices limits. _If I kill you, which believe me would bring me great joy, it would ruin everything. For some damn reason I need you alive. You'd better be glad that some external force is doing this, for if it wasn't, you wouldn't see another day._  
  
Ooooohhh, I'm so scared. If you're powerful, you wouldn't need to worry about this external force'. You know what? I doubt that there is an external force, you're just too weak, Ron was starting to have fun with this. _Boy, you've crossed the line.  
  
_Ah, but you said that you needed me alive, therefore you can't kill me, he said, so sure of himself. _You sure do like to get ahead of yourself don't you? Yes, I said I needed you alive, so I can't kill you.....  
  
_HA!! There you go, Ron interrupted. _BUT that doesn't mean I can't hurt you does it? _Ron heard a menacing laugh throughout his mind. Before he could say another thing, the hospital wing doors flew open and some first year boys were standing there. Arms around his shoulders, they were dragging Carver in.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione looked up to see the gentle, and somehow younger looking, face of Professor Dumbledore. She smiled nervously, because she then remembered the rules again.  
  
I hope your not growing a disregard for the rules Miss Granger, he said gently, yet sternly. Her face was already flushed from running, so when she blushed, it didn't show.   
  
I'm sorry Professor, but I actually needed to see you, it's very important that we talk. She rushed to get the words out of her mouth. She looked at him earnestly, waiting for an answer. He smiled at her, then nodded.  
  
Well, please continue, he told her. She looked for the words to say, but she didn't know where to start.  
  
Well, it's about Carver, my cousin. Umm, you see, he's, well, he's different from everyone else, she managed to say. Dumbledore looked at her curiously, then smiled.   
  
Perhaps we should continue this talk inside, I see a dark cloud forming over head. Let's go to my office, he said making a gesture for her to follow him. They went through the doors and around winding staircases. Hermione followed him, and soon found herself in front of a stone gargoyle. Dumbledore whispered the password, and the statue sprung to life and moved. She was momentarily startled, but soon got herself together and followed her Professor up the staircase. She looked around his office, it was beautiful, and she would have had more interest in it if she didn't have to tell Dumbledore about Carver.  
  
Now Miss Granger, what was it that you were going to tell me about Carver? He inquired. She sat down across from him and spoke.  
  
Professor, Carver is-is........... he's a G.A.P. wizard sir, she blurted out. He looked at her, not out of surprise though. It was as if he already knew, or he expected it, she couldn't tell. She just continued to speak, she had to get it out of her system.  
  
It was him who lifted the tables in the Great Hall. I know we're not supposed to do magic in the halls, and we're not supposed to do anything to anybody. That stunt of his was particularly dangerous on Malfoy's behalf, but he _cannot_ be expelled. Please Professor, I'm begging you not to expel him, if he's expelled I don't know what he'd do. If we let him outside of the school, something could happen to him. You know as well as I that Voldemort is in the rise and looking for followers. You also know as well as I, that he too is a G.A.P. wizard, and to bring them together would bring forth the destruction of the muggle world, even the world itself. If you can watch him, or teach him to use his powers for good, or do anything, please Professor, I'm begging you. Hermione was on the verge of tears. She looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, and waited for him to say something, but he said nothing. He thought about what she had said, and he decided that she should know.  
  
The child's innocence and purity knows no bounds, and neither does its cruelty when evil comes upon its soul. After hearing what you have said Miss Granger, I will not expel Mr. Granger, but he will have to be watched. I suppose you know about Slytherin and Voldemort? he asked her. She nodded. He got up and looked out the window. His face fell, and he turned to her.  
  
There is something that you need to know, and I trust that you will keep it between you and I, Dumbledore said. Again, Hermione nodded. She watched as he paced back and forth, then he stopped in front of the window. He stared out it again, at the dark cloud that hovered in front of the sun.  
  
It happened thousands of years ago, when angels existed, and man lived in peace and harmony....  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Maria looked at Harry, a sweet smile on her face. Harry looked bewildered, he didn't know what just happened. He remembered talking to her, and laughing with her, then he remembered.....  
  
Oh no, he blurted out. Maria frowned at him.  
  
Is something wrong, was it me? she asked, she seemed to be on the verge of tears. He shook his head and smiled at her.  
  
No, no, it's just that.............I don't know, I can't remember anymore, he said, thinking about what his point was. His mind was a blank, so he just smiled at her and moved slightly away from her. _I just don't know, there's something about her that seems so......enchanting,_ he thought as he gazed at her. Again, they exchanged smiles, then Maria stood up.  
  
I-I think, I'm going........to go find, ummmm, Ginny, yeah, that's it, I'm going to find Ginny, she said softly as she slowly walked towards the common room door. Harry, still sitting there, just gazed in a random direction, as he pictured what just happened in his mind. _I'm horrible.......just horrible, I kissed Hermione, then I kissed Maria. They're both really sweet, and it's hard to choose. If I tell one, or the other that it won't work, I'll hurt her. If I keep them both, which is not much of an option, it'll hurt both of them. Who do I choose? _Harry thought about this long and hard, but he didn't know what to do. _What have I gotten myself into?  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
_Madame Pomfrey heard the bang of the door flying open, and she ran to the entrance.  
  
What is this children? You don't just come running around the school banging on doors. I have patients here who need rest, she said angrily. The boys cowered back a bit, but one came up and spoke.  
  
I'm sorry, but Carver collapsed a while ago, he says he's fine, but we just want to make sure he's alright, the boy said in a squeaky little voice. Madame Pomfrey became less tense and smiled gently at the boy.  
  
What is this? The bloody Armageddon? Everyone's dropping now, Ron heard her mutter under her breath. You did the right thing. What's his name again? Carver? Well, Carver, please go to the bed next to Mr. Weasley, she instructed. She pointed to Ron, who waved at the young familiar face. Carver saw Ron and grinned like mad. His friends helped him sit on the bed, or tried to at least. He was the kind of person who didn't like to be helped often. The other boys left, not wanting to be caught in Madame Pomfrey's wrath again. They waved to their friend and departed.  
  
What's wrong with you? Ron asked the boy. _ I'm so surprised you don't know yet, geez, you are a bit slow aren't you? _the voice echoed in his head.   
  
Shut up, Ron said aloud, forgetting Carver was with him. His face went red, as he looked at the confused young boy.  
  
Which is it? Do you want me to answer, or shut up? he told Ron. This made Ron feel inferior, and feeling inferior to an eleven year old when you're 15 is not good for self esteem. He smiled sheepishly at Carver.  
  
I'm sorry Carver, I must have banged my head or something, because Im hearing things, really ANNOYING things, Ron told him. Carver looked at him uneasily, but he then grinned. _I'm annoying?_ _You've hurt me, really you have...... _said the voice in quite a sarcastic tone.  
  
Well, I was outside with my friends by the forbidden forest when.....I don't know, something just happened. Just like that, the world went black, and I couldn't balance. It's silly really, but I'm better now, Carver said, trying to make Ron believe that he was in perfect health. It was actually quite funny, he said while eating a piece of chocolate given to him by Madame Pomfrey. My friends all thought that it was the forest that did something to me, they all thought I was dead or something. They ran off scared out of their wits.....well, I guess it wasn't that funny, they _did _leave me there, lying on the edge of the forest, wimps, he said chuckling. He ate the rest of the chocolate, and just sat there. Ron got out of bed, and tried to see if his legs would hold him. They sat there for quite a while, until Madame Pomfrey thought they were fit to leave.   
  
You boys be careful now. There must be some epidemic going around, because you two seem to be suffering the same symptoms. I'll have to look this one up, I haven't seen it quite before, she told them. You come back here if you feel strange or you black out again, alright? None of this I feel fine, I don't need help' business, you hear?  
  
Yes Madame Pomfrey, they answered in unison. Both boys decided to go back to the common room together. _Come on boy, do it now, get the information from him. _I don't know what you're talking about' Ron told the voice. _You know exactly what I'm talking about, why was he able to lift up the tables? There's a reason why, and I want it confirmed, it is very valuable information for me. _Well I don't care about what's valuable to you, and for the last time, I don't know what you're talking about' Ron thought quite irritably. _You are daft aren't you boy? Just ask Carver about himself, you'll find out, it might help you with finding out who you are too_, said the man.   
  
Ron said aloud.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
That was the beginning of evil and the end of peace. I suppose it was meant to be, meaning, darkness cannot be without light, just as good cannot exist without evil. Every G.A.P. wizard is meant to be evil, so obviously there's a balance, Dumbledore told the girl, his eyes quite misty. Hermione just stared at him in awe. Never had she heard anything so strange, so unbelievable, yet so intriguing.  
  
So Professor, who exactly is the balance for the others, and what are they? she asked, she was quite into the subject now. He smiled at her, knowing her thirst for knowledge.  
  
I believe you can find the answers in a certain book, I can't remember the title though. It is something close to the History of the Tower, not quite original though is it? he said, a twinkle in his eye. Hermione's face was in shock.  
  
Y-you mean it's true? There is an actual tower? It's real? The tower in the story you told me is actually here, somewhere on this planet? she asked with excitement. Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
Yes, yes it is all quite true. It might even do you some good to read the book, though I believe you will be studying the subject in History of Magic sometime soon, he told her. She was practically jumping up and down. Hermione could hardly wait get hold of the book and read it straight through, cover to cover.  
  
Thank you Professor, for everything you've done for Carver _and _myself. I'm sure he appreciates it as much as I do, she said, edging towards the door. _I need to find that book,_ Hermione thought to herself. With that, she made her way to the library.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Plot=ours Carver=ours Voice=ours for now   
Some of what voice says=LaCroix (a monologue from the Internet, author unknown)  
I guess that's it!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, we would appreciate it!!!!!!!


	8. The Benevolentia Defensor

Small Note from Celenae: This chapter, and everything below here was written by Menyl, but she didn't want my name to just disappear, so from now on, whoever wrote the story will have her name first under the title. Can we all handle that? Good. The only part written by myself aside from this note, was a small little part dealing with a certain person's middle name (but don't get mad at me, Menyl had something to do with it too). 

A/N: Yeaaaa!!!…. Chapter 9 is finally up!!! Sorry it took awhile - I'm just slow. I'm sorry. Since it's been so long, I suggest we have a recap on what's been happening. (I'm in an evil wacky mood. Please just skip through this part cause all the little respect you have for me will be lost right here). RECAP: *clears her throat and begins to talk in a hockey announcer's voice* Well, here you have it folks, the OFFICIAL look back at what's been happening. We start off this story with Harry having a dream, a horrible dream, a tremendously frightening dream. AHHH!!!!! What IS this dream about? We do not know. We meet a few new characters: Professor Dervillia, the beautiful, strict and, in some odd way, _cool_ new DADA teacher, and Maria, Ginny's friend from Australia who, in the last chapter, had the audacity to *grrrrrr* kiss our sad, hormone-raged hero Harry, and right after he kissed Hermione, too. (For those of you who agree otherwise, Harry and Hermione DO belong together. Well, in some certain FANFICS, anyway. In the real books, I'm totally rooting for Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny all the way). We also meet Hermione's GAP wizard cousin, Carver. Poor carrot-top Ron (I'm IN LOVE with red-heads right now! In _LOOOOOVE_…). He's been hearing a voice in his head that he just can't cooperate with. Last chapter the voice ends off telling Ron that finding out Carver's secret may also be the key to finding out who he is. And who _is_ Ron, you ask? Well, he's a Weasley. A _redheaded_ Weasley. What else is there? Hmm… in this chapter we _might_ find out. We also _might _find out where that secret mysterious room is that Dumbledore found when he was wandering round the Hogwarts halls with his bladder full of pee. We _might_ even find out the reason for Draco Malfoy to have pink polka dot underwear hidden in the bottom of his dresser drawer (this doing anything for you, Katie?). Will we find all this out in the chapter that you will read once I finally shut up? I don't know, just _maybe_…. Who knows? Oh, and Becky, don't worry. We'll probably give Harry some important job of mopping up all of the mess at the end. Okay, I'll be quiet now (I promise) and let you get on with the story. So…. 

*hear a high school marching band playing loudly off in the distance* "Du, du, du, dunnn…." Menyl and Celenae, the Goddess of Manipulation and Revenge, proudly presents the ninth chapter of their wonderful little story, "The Tower". And here we go…

****

THE TOWER

Written by Menyl the Goddess of Manipulation and Celenae the Goddess of Revenge.

****

Chapter 9: The Benevolentia Defensor 

"Okay, now tell me." said Ron to his wonderful new companion, the lovely voice in his marvelous red head. He had left Carver with his friends in the common room and was sitting alone up in his own bedroom. "What in the world are you talking about? How does finding out this really _thrilling_ secret of Carver's help me find out who I am too? Oh, I'm sure it's only something like Hermione was really brought here by intelligent aliens from planet NAG. Nothing to do with me at all. Besides, I already know who I am."

__

And who exactly are you, my dear boy? said the voice, chillingly. 

"Well, I'm…" Ron stood there thinking about it for a minute, "I'm Ron. I'm Ronald Camille Weasley, but if you dare utter that middle name to anyone, I swear I'll never talk to you again. Yes, that's right. I could ignore voices in my own head." Suddenly, all he could hear was howling laughter.

__

You middle name is Camille? Oh, that is too much for me. How did you end up with a sissy girly name like that? The laughter kept ringing through Ron's ears. 

"For your information, it is not a sissy girly name. It was my grandmother's name and it's a good name," he said impatiently. The voice could not stop laughing and howling in Ron's head, to his dismay. Ron never thought it was a sissy girly name, he always thought it was a strong name. 

__

You are a funny one Camille, yes, that is what I'm calling you from now on, the voice said while in hysterical glee. 

Ron began to grow angry, and his face and ears reddened. "Hey!" he yelled out of anger and spite. 

The voice began to weaken its laugh. _You still haven't told me, how someone like you got a name like...CAMILLE! _the voice ended with another batch of howling laughter. 

"Fine, if I tell you, will you shut up about it?" he asked with impatience. 

__

I suppose so, was the reply. Ron hesitated at what he heard_. Oh, go on sissy boy, entertain me with your explanation_. 

"Well, my parents didn't think they'd have Ginny, so someone had to have my grandmothers namesake. That someone just happened to be me," Ron began to break down. "It's not fair, why couldn't I be named after my grandfather? Ferguson. It's a good, strong name, but _noooooo_, George had to have it." 

__

I'm tired of your whining. I'm sorry I ever brought it up, said the voice in an exasperated sigh_. Let's get back to who you are. Now, come on, think, who are you? _

Ron paused for a second, but then continued, "I'm a Weasley. A trait for all the good in the world. I am part of a gigantically big family who I love, even though they could be a pain in the rear sometimes. I have good friends who are as part of me as I am of them. I'm an average boy who loves chess and pumpkin juice. What more is there to say?"

__

Bravo, bravo. Great for a video dating service. I give it five stars. the voice said sarcastically, clapping in Ron's head, _Now is that really who you are? Is there nothing left?_

"Well, what else do you want me to say?" said Ron, annoyed, "What my favorite spell is? My grade point average in wizarding terms? The _real_ reason why I like Viktor Krum?"

__

My, my. You ARE a daft child. said the voice, _No, none of that_, _although we will have to talk about that Viktor Krum reason later._

"I like him because of his broomstick." said Ron, defensively.

__

Right…his broomstick. Whatever you like to call it.

"Oh, do shut up." Ron said, disgusted.

The voice continued back to what he was saying, _Boy, don't tell me that what you said is all you are. Can you honestly say that you never get the feeling that you are not complete? That your entire life, the way it is, is fulfilling? That there is no hole in your heart and you are not wondering what can be done to fill it? Because if you could honestly say all of that, then I will walk graciously out of here and not look back._

"Well, of course I don't think my life is complete, you mutton." retorted Ron, "What teenager does? I still have a life to live. I am not through at fifteen."

__

Think, boy! Think deeper. You know yourself that your life isn't complete because of some trivial teenage problems. Everyday solutions in life will not fill what's missing inside of you, will not teach you what you don't understand. 

Ron contemplated over what the voice just told him. It was true that he didn't feel complete all the time, that all his life he felt something was missing from him. He had just figured that as he grew older, the feeling would pass. He thought that once he had his life settled together the way he wanted that it would just go away. Ron knew in his heart, though, that the feeling he had wasn't just some adolescent fear that life wouldn't go his way when he grew up. It was…something else.

"Okay, so you're right." answered Ron, "I _am_ an extraordinarily special boy whose life is not complete. But what does all of this have to do with Carver?" 

__

Tell me, whenever Carver was near, what did you feel? Did that feeling of unwholeness go away? Did you feel complete?

"Now, that just sounds truly homosexual." replied Ron.

__

ANSWER ME, BOY! Ron felt a sharp shooting pain in the back of his head. _This isn't a joking topic. It is not a matter of homosexuality or heterosexuality. It is a matter of connection. A deep connection between you and Carver. That's what I'm looking for. _

Now that he thought of it, Ron realized that he did feel a connection between him and Carver. He didn't feel complete or anything like that, he felt _aware_. Aware of something that he had to watch out for. Aware of Carver who he had to watch out for. He realized that his need to be solicitous where Carver was concerned was more than where his brothers or even his little sister was concerned.

"Yes," admitted Ron, "yes I do feel a connection between me and Carver."

__

Excellent. That was just the answer I was looking for.

***********

"Oomph." Hermione grunted as she dropped another terribly heavy book next to the tall pile of discarded ones. It was past three in the morning and she was in the library searching frantically for a specific book with a title she couldn't quite remember. She knew it had the word "Tower" in it, but it was joined with a combination of other words that she couldn't grasp. She had tried _A_ _History of the Tower_, _The Tower: A History and Beyond, _and_ The Tower: Was it real or was it just some whimsical fairytale?,_ but library records suggested that no books with those titles that had ever existed. The books she did find with "Tower" on the front cover were useless. They had ranged from _The Evil Knievil Towers of the Western Frontier _to_ How to Create Your Very Own Enchanted Tower._ Hermione didn't think that she would ever need to refer back to those books unless her mind had suddenly turned demoniacal and she needed a place to hide away from the Ministry of Magic. 

"Come on." Hermione desperately searched the shelves. She was racking her brain on what the title of the book could be when suddenly her fingers stopped on the spine of a book cover. 

__

History of the Tower: The Darkness Beneath the Light.

Hermione wanted to burst out with joy that she had finally, after four long hours of searching, had found the book she was looking for. Since it was well past the time anyone was allowed to be out of their houses, she settled for a tiny squeak instead. She took the book off of the shelf and studied the cover. There was a remarkably drawn picture of a plain surrounded by many hills. Each hill had some sort of divine glow to it, like a light coming off from the heavens. In the midst of it all, was the tower itself.

Hermione stared at the stone built structure. It just stood erect, beautiful yet mysterious, in the middle of the plain. The tower was dark gray, tall, and pointed sharply at the top. It would have been dull if it wasn't for the strange and magnificent awe it had about it. Hermione looked closely and saw that there were seven small, deep windows around the tower - large enough for light to go through, but not big enough for anyone to fit inside. There was an enormous, wooden door in the front of the massive structure, almost looking mockingly for anyone who dared to enter it's passage. A cold, stone-carved sign hung from the door. Hermione tried to make out the words, but they were too small for her unaided eye. She fumbled for her wand and whispered the words, "_Magnifico amplio_". The words on the paper suddenly got ten times bigger and she could read it clearly.

__

Enter these gates to all ye here

Walk right in for the good is near

For though evil lies past this bulky door

It is no match for a love-strength core

May the one whom a Mystic he did befriend

Who is one with knowledge we surely will send

Whose inner powers made death retreat 

In him is a force which no evil can beat

He is the link to a bond that cannot be broken

The life of the words that have yet to be spoken

He is a being with an existence non-trivial

He is the one, the abolisher of evil 

**********

Harry walked late into the Great Hall the next morning and went straight to the Gryffindor table. He found Ron sitting alone, stuffing a forkful of bacon in his mouth, but Hermione was no where to be seen.

"Morning Ron." greeted Harry. He then asked casually, "Where's Hermione?"

"Mmormin" mumbled Ron through his mouthful of breakfast. He took a quick swipe of his pumpkin juice, swallowed, and then answered Harry clearly, "I don't know where she is. Might of slept in."

Harry accepted the rational answer and took a seat. He was actually relieved that she wasn't there. It would be terribly uncomfortable to sit through breakfast while the thoughts of what happened the day before still lingered in their thoughts. Harry couldn't help feeling a bit worried, though. Hermione hardly ever slept in on a school day – she was usually the first one at the breakfast table - and even if she did it would never be this late. Harry thought that he was slow, rushing in with ten minutes left to spare for breakfast. He tried to sit there restfully and not show how agitated he was feeling, but he couldn't help his eyes from wandering anxiously back to the Great Hall doors. He was aware that Ron was aware that his eyes would wander anxiously back to the Great Hall doors.

"Okay, spill it." said Ron, "I know something's up. Hermione's my best friend too and I'm not sitting here looking like a cat ready to pounce on some poor, unsuspecting mouse. What went on with you two last night while I was with Carver?"

"Nothing!" jumped Harry. Ron looked at him skeptically. "Well, not really, _nothing_. Just, umm...well, she was sad about Carver so I decided to comfort her."

"That's all?"

"Well, not only that." Harry wasn't sure if he should tell Ron about Carver being a G.A.P. wizard. He knew that Hermione wouldn't mind Ron knowing about that, he just didn't feel that it was his place to say anything. "There was, uh, something more. Well, she was crying and I felt really bad for her. I don't know what happened, I just went over to hug her, but before I knew it we were, umm…." Harry coughed on the last word, "_kissing_." 

Ron choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking. "Harry, my boy," grinned Ron, "that's great!"

Harry was shocked, "Great? What do you mean 'great'? I would have thought that you'd have been horrified."

"Horrified? No, of course not! All I could say is that it's about damn time." Ron chuckled at Harry's bemused expression. "Okay, maybe I would have been horrified in the _first_ year, or something, but the way you two have been at each other recently. I just wanted to lock the both of you in a janitor's closet until you were good and ready to come out." Ron added as an afterthought, "And to think, you two idiots were so blind to even realize that you were falling for each other that I had to see it first."

Harry was baffled. He had no idea at all that he was that transparent with something that was completely oblivious to. He knew he liked Hermione _now_, but he didn't realize that until last night, just before he kissed her. The feelings he felt for her weren't at all like what he had felt for Cho or for Maria. He thought it was just because Hermione was his best friend. Harry was actually surprised that Ron didn't get the same knot-in-the-stomach feeling that he got when Hermione was around.

"You know, Hermione likes you as much as you like her." Ron said wisely, "I kinda suspect that she might love you, as well."

"Ron, you prat, of course she loves me. She loves you too – she's told us millions of times. We're her best friends."

"Not that kind of love, idiot." said Ron, "_Love_ love. You know what I'm talking about." Harry's face must have gone pasty white out of shock because Ron hastily changed the subject. "So, uh, did you finish your Divinations homework? I made up this great prediction that I'm going to be killed by a flying bus that will fall on my bed while I sleep in approximately two weeks and fifty-five hours from now. Trelawny will love it."

Harry just stared at Ron. Luckily for his best friend, somebody came up to their table and interrupted their conversation. Unfortunately for Harry, this somebody turned out to be Maria. 

"Hi Ron."

"Morning, Maria." said Ron. "Where's Ginny?" 

"She wanted to be early for Potions. She's trying to get on Snape's good side for an upcoming test they're having."

"Good luck trying." muttered Ron.

Maria turned to Harry and stared intently at him. "Good morning, Harry." Harry looked up at her and felt his face go bright red – almost as red as Ron's whenever he was embarrassed. He knew that Ron had taken account of this fact because otherwise his best friend's fork wouldn't have fallen on the floor and his mouth wouldn't have dropped right open. He wished that Ron wasn't being so damn perceptive this morning. Maria didn't seem to notice anything, as she just kept on staring.

"What class do you have now, Harry?" asked Maria softly.

"Defense Against Dark Arts." croaked Harry.

"Maybe I'll see you after class then." Maria said shyly.

"Yeah, maybe." Maria left the table, leaving Ron and Harry alone together. Harry was determined not to look Ron in the eye.

"Harry?" asked Ron.

"Uh huh?"

"What in the world was that all about?"

"Um, well, did I mention that I ran into Maria last night?" Harry twirled his spoon around his bowl of cereal until the bran flakes were as soggy as soup. He felt so ashamed of what he did, and he didn't know how to explain it to Ron, so he did the only thing he knew how to do and stalled. Maybe if he took long enough, Ron would realize that there was no one else left in the Great Hall because they all went to class. No such luck.

Ron crossed his long arms, "Uh huh…"

"Well, I got to talking with her for a while and let some pretty heavy things off my chest. And then she, uh, I mean, we…." Harry stalled. "We, ahem, well, umm…we kissed." 

Ron's eyes widened, "You kissed her? I can't believe you would do such a thing to Hermione!"

"It wasn't me! I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I was an idiot who just sat there and let it happen. I feel horribly guilty."

"Of course you should feel guilty, you blockhead." Ron was practically shouting. "You played tonsil-hockey with a girl you barely know right after you kissed your best friend!

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Harry, "I…I…I…"

"I…I…I…WHAT?" yelled Ron. "'I didn't mean to do it?' 'I didn't want hurt my best friend, but hey, Maria was right there?' Because, you know what, you did hurt Hermione. She will find out because she's smart and she could see right through you – and she will get hurt because she loves you more than anything else and you know as well as I do that Hermione's always, always real in her love."

__

She loves you more than anything. Hermione loved him – as surreal as it may have seemed, Harry knew it was true. He could feel it in her kiss. He could feel it in his kiss. And he knew that he hurt her and he hated the thought of that happening.

"I…I'm sorry." Harry said, speaking softly into space, "I couldn't help it."

********

__

It was cold that night. 

He was sitting in his room, pondering on his thoughts and complex ideas, when all of a sudden he felt it. An icy air had entered the room and he knew without a doubt what it was. He turned from his seat and faced the horrendous beast that had just appeared suddenly out of no where. 

The being in front of him had changed drastically in looks from the last time he saw him. He was no longer suave and sophisticated. Instead, he was maliciously ugly and spiteful looking. He appeared more evil than ever before. 

The pernicious strength looked at him with a hateful stare and said two words. "I'm out."

Suddenly, he could feel his whole body enfold with pain. A bang signifying entrapment went off inside of him and he knew that his entire reason for living had been turned upside down.

Dumbledore woke up with a start.

*********

__

I couldn't help it. 

Ron couldn't believe the obscurity of such a remark. He loved Hermione like a sister and he would do anything to protect her. He knew in every average circumstance, if someone gave him a ridiculous excuse as that for such a tremendously despicable action, he would have punched the person in the nose and not speak to them for another year. Considering this was Harry, though, it didn't make it every average circumstance. There was also something in Harry's tone of voice and look in his eyes that made him reconsider making him painfully bleed.

Harry was sincere.

Strange as it seems, Ron could tell that Harry was being honest. He knew Harry like the back of his hand and he could tell that he wasn't trying to make up excuses for what he did. He was trying to tell the truth.

__

Come on boy, the voice in his head said, _He hurt your best friend. He did something profusely wrong by messing with her feelings. You can't just let him get away with that._

For once, Ron ignored the voice. He didn't let it bother him, he didn't even acknowledge that it was there. He was going to give Harry a chance.

"What do you mean, 'I couldn't help it'?" asked Ron.

"I mean what I said." said Harry, apparently relieved that Ron wasn't angry at him anymore yet still upset over what he did, "I couldn't help it. It was if I was an entirely different person - as if I had no power over my thoughts or my actions. I wasn't even thinking, I was just…unmotile."

Unmotile. That was a new one. Ron knew it was ridiculous and he also knew that if ever there was a contest for the lamest response in history, that one would win top prize. But he looked at Harry and knew that he wasn't lying, wasn't holding anything back. He was telling the total truth and that was the most annoying part about the whole thing – the truth didn't make any sense. Even though it was wrong, something like this should have been simple at least. This was not. It was just confusing. Ron decided not to let it go, but just to let Harry off easy on this one. It wasn't really his place to butt in anyway. 

__

What are you doing? You're not interfering, or even telling him how you feel? You truly are worthy of the name Camille. 

Ron did his best to keep calm, though his face went the slightest hint of red. 

"Okay, Harry. Let's get to class - we're late."

Harry looked up at Ron with surprise. Ron knew Harry wasn't expecting this – he never thought that he would have found the absolution to say it either. He looked at Harry in the eyes and nodded. They made their ways towards the Defense Against Dark Arts room, both silent in their thoughts. They were halfway to class when Harry broke the noiseless atmosphere.

"Ron, I'm sorry," apologized Harry. "I really am."

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Harry, it's not me who you should ask for forgiveness. I'm not part of it; I'm just the git of a best friend in the background." A tiny trace of bitterness could be detected in Ron's low voice, "It's Hermione who needs to forgive you, Harry, not me. Hermione."

Harry fell silent. He understood what Ron meant, but it hurt _him_ to know that he might of hurt Hermione. He was angry with himself and didn't talk until he opened the doors to the Defense Against Dark Arts room. "Oh my." 

Standing before him, to all amazement for his eyes, was a wizard duel. Well, not really a real duel, just an imitation of one. Professor Dervillia had set up the class in two lines. Gryffindor was in one line while Slytherin was in the other. Each person had a chance to duel with a person on the other team. Harry saw that although they were covered in dust, bruises, and some were even bleeding a little, each individual on both teams were having a great time. 

Professor Dervillia turned around a grinned at Harry and Ron. "Oh, good." said Professor Dervillia, "You're here. Come join the class. Now Dean and Seamus don't have to use your turn."

"Oh, but Professor Dervillia, it's alright. I _liked_ going twice more than the rest of the people in the class." called Seamus from underneath a pile of books that had fallen on him. He had a black eye and his hair was standing on its ends.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with surprise. They thought for sure that they were in for another detention for coming late. Instead they were greeted with a lovely grin from a normally stricter than hell teacher, and upbeat classmates.

"The class is just testing out a new spell I taught them. It's a bit like the _stupefy_ spell, except if done right it is much more forceful and strong. The winner of each duel earns their team a point. Whichever team wins at the end gets twenty points for their house." explained Professor Dervillia. She raised her hands towards the chalkboard. Gryffindor was winning by three. "Point your wand at your target and say _Tutamen ham benevolentia_. It's been working pretty well for your classmates."

Harry and Ron took their spot in the Gryffindor line and waited for their turn. After Lavender Brown had shaken up Millicent Bulstrode to the bone, it was Harry's turn. Harry took his place and faced Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." Malfoy said icily.

"Malfoy." Harry said, using the same tone of voice. The whole class was silent. Harry could almost hear music from old westerns in the background. He could of sworn he saw some hay roll across him and Malfoy.

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Malfoy's wand hand move a little higher. Quick as a flash, Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and said, "_Tutamen ham benevolentia_." Malfoy's entire body flew across the wall and smashed into the chalkboard. The Gryffindor's whistled and cheered loudly while the Slytherin stared worriedly at Malfoy. 

"Yeah, Harry!" Dean whooped, "Pretty impressive for your first try!"

"Oh my," said Professor Dervillia, "you're a tad bit stronger than I imagined." She ran over to Malfoy, and muttered a spell that woke him up. "Draco, are you alright?" She searched his body for any wounds or cuts.

"No, I am not alright." Malfoy whined, "My entire body's aching, I think I broke about twenty bones and I'm sure I have a concussion. Do you _think_ I'll be alright?"

Professor Dervillia stared at him a bit irritated, "You haven't a scratch on you and as far as I can tell no bones have been injured and your head isn't traumatized any more than it was before. If you like, you could go up to Madam Pomfrey so that she could confirm any diagnosis that I just gave you, or you could take it like a man and face the truth that you are not injured." 

Angrily, Malfoy looked at her, stood up, and went back in line. The Slytherin's clapped for Malfoy but all the Gryffindor's just stood there, trying their very best not to burst out laughing. 

Professor Dervillia continued the dueling and soon the whole incident was forgotten. The class went on with their game, each team cheering on for their next player. Ron went up and beat Crabbe almost as bad as Harry had beaten Malfoy. When he took his place back in line, a large, foolish grin was place on his face.

"Good job, Ron!" Harry said excitedly. 

"Thank you, thank you." Ron said, bowing for them all.

Each person in class got to go again twice more. No one said anything anymore about aches and pains, although the Slytherin lot looked like it was hurting far more than Gryffindor was. By the time class had ended, Gryffindor won by five points. The entire class walked out excitedly, laughing and talking loudly, when they were leaving the room. 

Harry and Ron strolled out the class, both grinning like mad dogs, when suddenly a voice came out from no where.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" 

Harry turned abruptly and found Maria leaning against the wall. He wondered how he got there so fast - didn't she have class? The hallways of Hogwarts weren't exactly simple and easy to get through. Harry looked at Ron, whose wild grin was gone and in place his expression turned to a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. 

"Uh, look Maria." Harry said, "I don't think I could – "

"Harry," Ron interrupted, "can I speak to you for a minute?"

Harry looked at Ron curiously but nodded and went to talk to him. "Yes?"

"Harry, I know I got all mad at you for kissing Maria and hurting Hermione, but if you tell Maria that you can't see her just like that, it would be awful for everyone. I've known Maria for a few years now. She's a good girl and even though I would side with Hermione over her any day, she just doesn't deserve to be dumped with no explanation at all. You should talk to her and explain what's going on between you and Hermione."

"You're right, Ron." said Harry, "I owe Maria at least that much." He walked over to Maria, who was staring nervously at her feet. She looked up.

"Oh, hi Harry." She forced a smile. "What was that you were trying to say to me?"

"Uh, nothing." Harry lied. "Do you want to go and talk now?"

Maria nodded and she led the way to an empty classroom up the corridor.

*********

Ron opened the doors to the library. It was quiet and deserted, except for the librarian reading a romance novel with indecent interest. He walked over to the farthest table, where a pile of books was scattered upon and a bundle of bushy hair was tangled among them.

"Hermione," Ron prodded her elbow gently, "wake up."

"Ugrrh…" Hermione's voice grumbled from underneath her hair. 

"Hermione, wake up," repeated Ron, "a fire's started in the Gryffindor tower, Malfoy can't find his pink polka dot underwear, and Harry's walking around butt naked." 

"What!" Hermione jumped up, wide awake.

"Jittery today, aren't ya?" Ron asked innocently, "What is it? Do you have Malfoy's knickers stuffed up your sleeve or something?"

"Ron, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione, annoyed, "What time is it?"

"Hermione, it's well past ten. I should be at Divinations right now, but I just remembered that I don't like it all too much, so I decided to be a good friend and tell you it's time to wake up."

"What? Past ten! You mean I missed Defense Against Dark Arts?" Hermione frantically tried to comb her hair down with her fingers, "Why didn't you get me before?" She stopped and looked around, "and how did you know that I was in the library?"

"Oh, I don't know," answered Ron, "Hermione Granger. Top student of our year. Brilliant rule-abider of the century. Where else would she be if she weren't in class? The library, of course!"

"Come of it, Ron," Hermione said, irritated, "You know that I'm not as induced by school work or rules as I was before. I've gotten better."

"Sure," snorted Ron, under his breath, "as better as Fred and George not setting off dung bombs in the boys lavatory every week."

Hermione pretended not to hear anything as she sorted her stuff for class.

"So, why are you here anyway?" asked Ron. He knew she was waiting for him to ask her this.

"Oh, Ron, it was great!" exclaimed Hermione, excitedly, "I found the book! _History of the Tower._ No, I mean, _History of the Tower: The Darkness Beneath the Light. _It was wonderful. It spoke of G.A.P. wizards, Mystics, potions, spells, the tower – Ron are you listening?"

"What?" stammered Ron, waking up from his little sleep, "Oh – oh yeah! Of course. Towers, lights, towers beneath the light."

Hermione gave him a look that said, _I know you weren't paying the slightest attention to me, so why don't you just save some face and admit it?_

"Okay, I wasn't listening," admitted Ron, sheepishly, "Sorry. I could see your mouth move, really I could, but all I could hear was 'blah, blah, blah, blah, blah'."

"Well, I just thought that you might be interested about G.A.P. wizards, since Carver is one and all, and - " 

"Wait a minute." Ron stopped Hermione, "Carver's a _what_?"

"A Great Amazingly Powerful wizard. A G.A.P wizard – meaning he's supposedly destined to be evil. I'm trying to find a loophole in that. I think I might have found something. Not a loophole, per say, but a _very_ interesting factor concerning the G.A.P. wizards. Turns out that each G.A.P. wizard has their very own Mystic."

"And that would be?"

"Well, in the world there is always a balance with regards to good and evil. Where there's good, there's always an equal evil roaming around somewhere. With the _evil_ G.A.P. wizards," this she said with a cynical tone, "there are the Mystics. The Mystics are the balance for the evil in the G.A.P. wizards. Between them is a connection that is almost impossible to be broken."

A flashback came into Ron's head of what was spoken the night before with the voice in his head.

__

Do you feel a connection? 

Yes, yes I do feel a connection between me and Carver.

"What…what happens to Mystics and G.A.P. wizards?" asked Ron, terrified of the answer, "How would a G.A.P. wizard know who's it's Mystic?"

"Well, I suspect that they will have a feeling they are each other's Mystic or G.A.P. wizards. Every thing that happens to one will happen to another. For instance, if one gets injured, the other one will acquire a resembling injury."

The words of Madame Pomfrey echoed in Ron's head.

__

There must be some epidemic going around, because you two seem to be suffering the same symptom.

There was one more question he had to ask. Ron already knew the answer, was already scared straight of the answer, but still, still he had to ask it. 

"Hermione, what happens to a Mystic if a G.A.P. wizard dies?"

Hermione looked him straight in the eye and said, "If either Mystic or G.A.P. wizard lose their life somehow, by natural causes or what may, then the other one will die suffering the same pain, same symptoms, same _consequences_ as the one they are connected to."

__

Oh, God thought Ron. He already knew that that was going to be the answer, but to hear it come out of Hermione's mouth left no room for hope. It terrified him to hear all these things. To listen to what was destined for a Mystic was frightening because Ron knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was listening to what was destined for _himself._ He knew that he was Carver's Mystic.

*********

Maria had led Harry into an empty room in a deserted hallway. She sat down on one of the desks in a corner of the room, and he took a seat by another corner from across the room. They waited in silence, both hoping that the other one would talk first. Finally, after ten minutes of speechless nothings, Maria spoke up.

"Harry, we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Yes, I know." answered Harry. "Look, Maria. I'm real sorry about kissing you. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me."

Maria looked at him with humor. "Harry, I kissed you."

"What?" exclaimed Harry, embarrassed, "Oh, oh yes. I know. I'm sorry, anyway."

"Sorry? You're sorry about us kissing?"

Harry groaned inwardly. He knew whatever he'd say, he would mess things up badly. He seemed to be having a running success in that lately. "Look, I don't mean that it was a bad kiss or anything. All I'm saying is that we shouldn't have kissed." He looked down at his shoes. "Well, the thing is that I'm sort of liking another girl right now – a lot. Something kinda happened between us last night too, right before I saw you."

"Oh my," cried Maria, "I'm sorry! I should of known. It's Hermione, isn't it?"

"What!" said Harry, startled, "How'd you know?"

"I don't know," answered Maria, "Just the way you guys look at each other, I guess."

"Look at each other?" squeaked Harry. 

"Yeah, look at each other," Maria giggled. "Well, anyway, it's alright Harry. I perfectly understand."

"Serious?" asked Harry, "You're not just saying that to be noble?"

"No, really." said Maria, goodheartedly. She crossed the room to the door. She was about to leave when she stopped and turned around, "But you know, if ever your relationship with Hermione weren't to work out, you know where to find me. I'll always be here."

"Thanks, Maria." smiled Harry. "I'll be sure to remember that."

*******

__

So, you finally figured it out, didn't you?

The voice in Ron's head was working overtime in trying to irritate Ron after he found out he was Carver's Mystic. He had left Hermione in the library, saying that he realized he had some Arithmancy homework left to do. He hoped that it didn't occur to Hermione that he didn't even take Arithmancy. 

"Yeah, I figured it out." said Ron, annoyed, "Will you mind shutting up now? I'm trying to sort this all out."

__

What's to sort out? taunted the voice, _You're his Mystic. He's your G.A.P. He dies. You die._

"Come on," snapped Ron, "There must be something more than simultaneous deaths. You're supposed to be the all-powerful, all-smart one. Why don't you let me in on some stuff?"

__

If I were 'all-powerful' or 'all-smart', then what am I doing stuck in the brain of a dense 15-year old?

"Oh, so you mean you're _stuck_ up there?" said Ron, sarcastically, "I thought you just enjoyed annoying the living hell out of me."

__

Hmm…living hell. Nicely put.

"So, are you going to explain to me what's going on, or what?"

There was a pause before the voice answered, as if he was hesitant to say anything,_ Well, G.A.P. wizards are diabolical forces in the world. They are evil – born evil, live evil, die evil. Since all evil needs to have a good balance, Mystics were created. They are pure hearts and good. Congratulation, boy, for being a pansy._

Ron ignored that. He was flattered to think that he was a "pure heart". He didn't _feel_ that he was pure at heart or good or anything like that. He actually felt that Carver was better than he was. This thought automatically led him to his next question.

"You said G.A.P. wizards are born, live and die evil. That doesn't make any sense where Carver is concerned. I've seen him and he has one of the purest hearts I've ever seen."

__

That will change in time. Believe me, that will change in time. 

*******

Hermione stuck her head in the Defense Against Dark Arts door and said, "Excuse me, Professor Dervillia. May I see you for a minute?" 

"Professor Dervillia isn't here right now." The voice of Snape chilled icily in her ears.

"Professor Snape! What are you doing here?"

"Even if it were any of your business, do you think I would tell you, Miss Granger?" Snape said coldly.

"You may not tell her, Snape, but I do believe I have a right to know what you are doing in my room."

Hermione and Snape turned around in surprise and looked at Professor Dervillia standing at the doorway.

"Merle," said Snape, "I was just waiting for you. I think we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. Please leave." said Professor Dervillia, coolly.

"Merle," Snape said, hesitantly, "I just –" 

"Professor Snape," said Professor Dervillia, raising her voice, "I said LEAVE!"

"Very well." Snape lowered his head and quietly left the room.

Hermione was shocked by the scene she just witnessed. "Uh, Professor," she asked, timidly, "what problem do you have with Snape?" 

"We used to go out when we were younger," Professor Dervillia said absently. Hermione didn't even think that she realized she was talking. "We were in love. We were devoted to each other until he turned his back on us and left for a certain group. I've never forgiven him for that." Professor Dervillia looked up and saw Hermione, as if seeing her for the first time. "Hermione, you weren't in class today." She gave Hermione a hard stare.

"Yes, I know." Hermione said, surprised by the sudden change of subject, "I'm sorry. I was researching a, uh, personal project, last night when I fell asleep. I didn't realize the time until a friend woke me up." Hermione looked down, "I was wondering if you would maybe give me a make up lesson."

Professor Dervillia continued to stare at Hermione, but the look softened subsequently. Hermione was surprised. She had gotten the first impression that Professor Dervillia was a hard, strict teacher who wouldn't go easy on anybody. Professor Dervillia seemed to read her mind because she said afterwards, "I'm usually very strict and I won't back down for anyone, but today I'll give an exception. I enjoyed the topic so much that I wouldn't mind teaching it again."

Hermione's face brightened, "Thank you. What was it that you were learning about?"

"A new spell. _Tutamen ham benevolentia_."

"_Tutamen ham benevolentia._" Hermione repeated. 

"Very good," smiled Professor Dervillia, "you said it perfectly. Usually I have to repeat for the class about five or six times for them to get the pronunciation right. Now, I want you to point your wand to that desk over there and say the spell. It should move the desk a couple of inches or so. In class this morning we had some of the best results I've ever seen. A boy actually flew across the wall."

Hermione pointed her wand to the desk and said the spell, "_Tutamen ham benevolentia_." The desk shattered into a million dust like pieces.

Professor Dervillia's face paled as she stood there and gaped at the desk. She regained her composure after a few seconds and went to the back storage room. She came back carrying what looked like a large, oversized silver block. 

"Hermione, this is a Kliepic Block. It was made to withstand the strongest of spells if not used by the right people. I want you to try the spell on it." 

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it to the Kliepic Block. She said the spell loudly and clearly. "_Tutamen ham benevolentia._" There was some sort of eruption and the block disappeared.

"Just as I thought." whispered Professor Dervillia,

"Pardon me?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, that block is supposed to withstand spells if not used by the right people because if some spells aren't used by the people intended, then they can't reach its full power. _Tutamen ham benevolentia _is one of those spells. The words are in Latin. It means "Defense for the Good." It is supposed to be used by a group of people – seven people to be precise. The _Benevolentia Defensor_."

"The 'Defenders of the Good." Hermione said softly.

"Quite correct. You know your Latin." said Professor Dervilla, "As you know, there should be seven Defenders of the Good. Only six have been found, though. Out of all – the Strength, the Healer, the Word, the Heart, the Hunter, and the Brave – there was only one missing. The Knowledge. In all the history of the world, that last defender, the Knowledge, that person has never been found. Except now, that is. If what I am seeing is true, then you, Hermione are the knowledge."

Hermione dropped her wand. "Me? The knowledge? But how? How can that be so?"

"It's simple, in fact it's so blinding obvious that I'm surprised that you didn't see it yourself." exclaimed Professor Dervillia, "Look at you, you're a genius. You beat every student out of ranks, you know more about the history of this school than I'm sure the own headmaster does himself."

"But that's just book smart!" cried Hermione, "Anyone could read a book and learn – it's so easy!"

"That's not true, though. You know you're not only book smart. You're naturally clever by birth. You could probably solve any puzzle in the world by just thinking about it."

"How would you know?" ask Hermione, "You haven't been a teacher in here for so long. You can't know me all too well."

"Besides the fact that I like to do a background check on all the students I teach, I'm also very perceptive and I saw how smart you were since the very first class. Plus, the most important thing is your strength in using the _Tutamen ham Benevolentia _spell. Only a _Benevolentia Defensor_ can use it to its extreme strength. You certainly proved to do that by demolishing the Kliepic Block. You _are_ the Knowledge, Hermione. You know you are."

The Knowledge. She, Hermione Granger, was the Knowledge. It was so unbelievable that she was part of this group, the _Benevolentia Defensor, _the Defender of the Good – a group that's been around since the beginning of time, a group that was waiting for a seventh. 

A group that was waiting for _her_.

********

Harry rushed into the common room shortly after his talk with Maria. He was hoping to find Hermione there, but the only person he saw was Ron staring at the blazing fire.

"Ron," said Harry, running up to the tall, red head, "do you know where Hermione is?"

Ron looked up absently. His eyes were dazed and he didn't seem to be looking at Harry. "Hermione? Damned if I know." He continued to stare at the fire.

"Ron, are you alright?"

Ron didn't look up. "Alright? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

"Because you look kinda….disturbed."

"Disturbed?" Ron snorted, "If you ever find out what I found out today, you'd be a lot more than disturbed."

"Ron, what did you find out?"

Instead of answering, Ron just stared at no where in particular. "Harry? What does it feel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does it feel like to be someone? To know that you're someone so important that it's out of your control? What does it make you feel?"

"I'm not important, Ron." Harry said, seriously, "Just a consequence of circumstance. Or if I am important, it's not that I can't control it. Or at least, I hope I can control it."

"Lucky you." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Pardon me?" asked Harry.

"Nothing." Ron looked up. "I think Hermione's in the Defense Against Dark Arts room. She told me something about a make up class this morning."

"Don't you want me to stay here, or something? At least tell me what's bugging you?"

"Nothing! Nothing's bugging me. I'm nothing. Just a consequence of circumstance, like you said. Go to Hermione."

Harry looked at Ron, uncertainly, "Ron, I don't – " 

"Harry, just go." Ron stared at him. "Please, just go."

Harry reluctantly left the room. He's never seen Ron like that before. Even last year during the big blow up they had, he never acted quite as troubled as he did just now. It worried him to see his best friend like this. Harry was so absorbed in thinking about Ron that he didn't even see Hermione coming around the corner. Inevitably, they crashed.

"Oomph!" growled Hermione, "Harry, you nitwit, watch where you're going!"

Harry straightened up and said, "Hermione! Oh brother, I'm sorry. Are you all right there?" He grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione shrugged off his hands. "Just shaken up, that's all." She looked at him and the memory of the night before seemed to flood in her head. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I need to talk to you." Harry said. "About last night." 

"What about it?" she asked, frostily. 

"We kissed, Hermione." said Harry, shocked by her coldness, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Hermione looked at him, angry, and replied, "That kiss sure as hell meant a lot to _me_. It didn't seem to have quite to same affect on you though, since you went out and kissed Maria right after! What Harry, is one girl not enough for you that you had to rake on another?"

Harry's heart dropped. She saw it. Hermione saw Maria kiss him. Of all the people, Hermione was the last person Harry wanted to see that kiss. To hear about it from some people was one thing, to actually witness it was another. 

"Hermione," apologized Harry, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. In fact, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"But you kissed back!" Hermione shrieked, "You just sat there and kissed her back. That's just as bad as making the first move."

"Hermione, I didn't." faltered Harry, "I didn't kiss her back. Granted yes, I did just sit there, but I didn't kiss her back. I just couldn't move. My body was in a dead lock. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." 

"Sorry? You're sorry?" echoed Hermione, "Do you realize how much you've hurt me, Harry Potter? How devastated I was when I saw you kiss her. I felt that I wasn't good enough for you, that you were disgusted by me!"

"That's not true!" shouted Harry, "Never think that! I can never be disgusted by you! You are the one girl who I admire wholeheartedly, the one girl who I feel so much for!"

"Liar!" cried Hermione, "You can't like me! I'm too wretched. That's why you went to Maria, that's why!" She was hysterical. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face and she was hysterical. "You can't, you can't."

"Stop it!" Harry grabbed her by the arms and pressed his lips hard over hers. "You know that's not true."

Hermione pushed him away and stared coolly at his face. "Get away from me. Go to your Maria."

Devastated, Harry backed away and blinked back the tears he didn't realize he had in him. "I'm sorry." A distant crash came from the Defense Against Dark Arts room.

Hermione turned her head abruptly. She looked back at Harry once and then ran to the room. She opened the door and gasped. Harry followed her and looked down at what she was staring at. His stomach turned at what he saw and he could feel Hermione's hand grasp his arm tightly. "Oh my god."

Lying in front of them on the floor was the body of Snape, covered in a pool of blood.

********

Disclaimer: Hogwarts, most spells, and all characters except for Professor Dervillia, Maria, Carver, and Ron's voice belong to J.K. Rowlings, or I guess now Warner Bros. That was silly, selling everything to Warner Bros. Well, that's my personal bias for the day.

A/N: Becky, to answer your question about Voldemort. GAP wizards can do magic without using their wands, but it takes their entire strength to do so. Since dear ol' Voldie is just rising, he doesn't have enough power yet to do wandless magic. 

We dedicate this chapter to all of our few faithful readers (thank you Silvestria, Lily, Rhea, Cel, Becky, Tinay, and the Dark Evil One who we must not name {*gasp* only seven people read our story????} Sorry if I forgot anyone.), and to the maker of Harry Potter herself, just because if she didn't create Harry, Hermione and especially RON, I don't know what would be occupying my mind twenty four hours of the day. Hmm…maybe a life in the _real_ world. (Yes, I told you. I'm obsessed). We love you guys!!!


End file.
